Naturalized Love
by Stessa
Summary: Love can be seen as many things. It can be pure and true. It can make one feel as if they're on top of the world. It can be that amazing. For Maddie and Esteban though, it was naturalized, and that all started when Esteban was about to get deported. Estie
1. Chapter One

_Hi to you all. This is an EstebanxMaddie story, but even if you don't ship that couple, I think you may like this fic. The idea is from ascii27, and it's amazing. Then I just wrote down the story-line and added a few ideas. I hope you like it, I'll do my best to write the amazing ideas onto paper. The chapters will be around this length – all of them. Just short, cute ones, I hope that's okay._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. _

* * *

**NATURALIZED LOVE**

**Chapter One**

**A Green Card Has Expired**

18 year old Maddie Fitzpatrick placed her head in her hands, hanging over the candy counter. Her eyes were barely open, and her skin was pale. She was so tired, she barely had time to sleep these days. School was hectic, and along with work and homework, sleep just wasn't an option.

People always told her to take fewer shifts at the Tipton, but she needed the money to pay for law school, so she had to stay. And she did love her job, and she loved the people here, because they were all so sweet to her. Mr. Moseby might seem a bit mean at times, but she knew he cared about her. And Carey had always been like a mother to her. She took care of her and gave her advices in a way that her real mom had never done.

And then there was London, of course. Even though they had their ups and downs, and fought about most things, she was sure London was her best friend. Because once in awhile, they had a real talk, about real things. London could be pretty deep when she wanted to, but most of the time, she was just a shallow, rich heiress.

And there was Zack and Cody. Those boys were so wonderful. They could always make her laugh, and they cheered her up. Even if they screwed up while she was men-sitting them. She couldn't stay mad at them, either. And then there was Esteban, of course. He always made her laugh too, in his own funny way. When he talked about his country or his pet chicken Dudley.

She woke up, when she heard Zack and Cody storming in, coming home from school or wherever they had been. They stopped by the counter, as always, placing all their money on it, ready to get some candy. "What do you want?"

"You, sweet thang." Zack smirked, leaned against the counter, flipping his hair while shooting her a cute smile.

"Please," Maddie said, resisting rolling her eyes, "I already told you, some of this candy is older than you." she paused and turned to Cody, "What do you want then?"

"A pack of gum." Cody replied, annoyed by his brother with the everlasting crush on a three years older candy girl.

"Here you go," Maddie smiled, handing him a pack of spearmint, since she knew it was his favourite. "So, what's new with you guys?"

"Not much," Zack replied, snapping out of his daze on Maddie, "What about you, you don't have school do you?"

"I only go from time to time," Maddie said, resting her head in her hands again, "We're graduating soon, so we have time off to study. I just work too, but I have my books with me. I never realized how boring it is here on a regular Wednesday morning."

"Well, you don't have to go to school!" Zack laughed.

"I like school," Maddie scoffed, "School is what will get me into law school."

Cody opted to break the silence, "At least you're around to see what everybody is up to!"

"Yeah, actually…" Maddie said, "I've been noticing a few weird things lately. Have you guys talked to Esteban? He's acting strange…"

"He always acts strange." Zack simply said.

Maddie narrowed her eyes in on him, "No he doesn't…" she paused, "Okay, maybe he _does_, but really… It's more than usual."

"Maybe…" Cody said, turning to look, just as Esteban made his way across the lobby. His steps weren't happy and bouncing like always, they were slow and sad. So unlike Esteban-ish.

"See what I mean?" Maddie questioned, as he was out of sight, "I hate to see him that way, I wish there was something we could do. And I don't even know what's wrong."

"Maybe we should ask him?" Zack tried, biting his lip slightly. It was weird seeing Esteban that way, because he was always so cheery.

"You could try." Maddie said, shrugging her shoulders, "Or should I try?"

"You." Cody and Zack quickly agreed, running around the counter, where they pushed her out, smiling their charming smiles, "We'll watch the counter for you!"

Maddie scoffed, and narrowed her eyes in on them, before making her way across the lobby and into the staff's lounge. She suspected that that was where Esteban had gone. Maybe they could get a bit of privacy in there. She really was worried about him. He was acting weird around everybody, and she missed his usual self.

He was sitting in the yellow couch, staring oddly into space. She paused in the door, crossing her arms slightly. She studied him, as he sat there. He looked so sad, it was breaking her heart. She almost found herself in tears, watching his sad expression. That was it. She was going to figure out what was up!

"Esteban?" she questioned, slowly stepping closer to the couch, her voice soft.

He turned to look at her, surprise in his brown eyes, but the surprise didn't beat the sadness. It was still very clear. His voice was soft and sad too, as he spoke up, "Ms. Maddie?" he said, trying to shoot her a smile, "What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be on your shift?"

"Zack and Cody are watching the counter for me." Maddie replied, sitting down next to him, a little insecure, "I… You've been acting different, Esteban. And I'm worried about you. Is it something you want to talk about? I'm here for you, y'know?"

"Do no worry about me, ms. Maddie." Esteban said, "It is nothing to think about. I will work it out on my own."

"But you're sad." Maddie said, arching her eyebrow, "I can't stand to see you sad. Tell me Esteban, maybe I can help? You never know."

"It is the INS." Esteban quickly said, lowering his eyes to the couch, before looking up at Maddie again, "They want to have me deported."

"The INS?" Maddie questioned, biting her lip, "_The Immigration and Naturalization Service_?"

"Yes."

"Why would they want you deported?" Maddie said, reaching out to take his hand. She couldn't quite comprehend that thought. Did Esteban have to leave just because they said so? That was unfair. He was such a good citizen. He worked hard everyday. More than Maddie's own parents, and they were born here. Esteban didn't deserve to be thrown out of the country.

"My Green Card has expired." Esteban replied, looking at their hands, which were now linked together, Maddie's hand softly stroking the back of his hand, "There is nothing I can do. They want me out by the first next month."

"But that's in 9 days!" Maddie objected, her eyes getting wide. No, no. Esteban couldn't leave. He meant too much to her. What was she gonna do without him? There had got to be a way to stop this.

"I know," Esteban said, "I was going to tell Mr. Moseby tonight. But I do not know what I am going to do. I have my life here. I cannot just go back to my village. What about Dudley?"

"Oh my God…" Maddie whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes, leaving a trace of black on her cheeks. And she felt sorry for herself, having to work to get money for college. Sure, her life wasn't like London's, and she didn't live in a huge suite. But at least she lived in this country and had a family. Esteban was about to lose everything he knew and loved.

"I am sorry, ms. Maddie," Esteban sadly replied, "But I am going to leave soon. I am gonna miss you all. Zack and Cody. And ms. London. Even Mr. Moseby's yelling. I am going to miss you too. You mean a lot to me."

"You can't leave Esteban!" Maddie exclaimed, "You just can't!"

"I am deeply sorry, ms. Maddie."

"Listen…" she said, pulling the older bellboy in for a deep hug, resting her head on his shoulder, "We're going to work this out, Esteban. Let's call in a meeting with Moseby and Carey! They'll know what to do! They always do! They're the grownups, they have to…" she was getting a bit hysterical, as tears streamed down her cheeks once again. She couldn't let him leave like that, she just couldn't. He meant too much to her.

"Do you really think they can help me?" Esteban said.

Maddie pulled back and looked him deep in the eye, slightly shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know…" she told him, letting out a deep sigh, "But we won't know, unless we try."

--

"I don't know what to say." Cary mumbled, looking helplessly at Maddie and Esteban, who was sitting in the couch in the lobby, watching the older woman, "I don't know.. What did you expect me to do, Maddie? We can't keep Esteban here without a Green Card."

"I just thought you might have an idea…" Maddie mumbled, leaning back in the couch, "We can't just let Esteban go, y'know?!"

"I won't let that happen!" Zack agreed, crossing his arms firmly. He liked Esteban. The bellboy always played video games with him when he had the chance, but mostly, he wanted to see Maddie happy, and if Esteban staying in the country meant that, he would make sure it happened.

"Yeah, 'cause a 15 years old boy can rule the world." Cody sarcastically replied, though the situation wasn't funny at all. He wanted the bellhop to stay as much as the others did, but he didn't see any way to let that happen. He didn't want to do something illegal.

"I can get my daddy to buy them!" London confirmed, a huge smile covering her face, "If daddy owns them, he won't deport Esteban."

"Your father can't 'buy' _The Immigration and Naturalization Service_." Maddie said, crossing her arms firmly.

"My daddy can do everything." London said, opening her cell phone to call her father, "I'm gonna call him right now."

"Well, good luck with _that_…" Mr. Moseby replied, shooting London a weird look. As much as he cared for her, he admitted she was crazy, "And as much as I want Esteban to stay here, there just doesn't seem to be a way."

"Ay, yay, ay, ay…" Esteban mumbled, looking sadly at Maddie, who was staring at Mr. Moseby.

"There has to be a way!" Maddie said, standing up, "There has to be a way for a person to stay in the county even though their card is expired. There _has_ to be a way! What if he has a child? A job.. there has to be exceptions!"

Carey paused, as an idea suddenly hit her. Maybe there was a way… "You know what, Maddie…" she said, looking at the blonde girl, "There _is_ a way, but Esteban can't use that to anything."

"What is it?" Maddie asked, her hope getting higher, though she just told her that Esteban couldn't use it.

"If he's married." Carey said, "If he had a wife. An American citizen. If he was married to a normal American girl, he could stay. But he isn't. You don't even have a girlfriend, Esteban, do you?"

"No," Esteban replied, sinking into the couch. All hope was gone now. Just as Carey got an idea, he had to let it slide, because no sensible woman would go out with him. No one had ever dared to. Maybe someone would when he got back, because there everybody was like him. But he liked it here. He liked the people here. And there was one American girl he liked more than others.

"Then we can't help you." Carey said, throwing her arms in the air, "If you had a girlfriend, she could have married you before the first. But it's impossible to find a girl who would marry you without knowing you."

"But someone will!" Maddie said, "Esteban is a sweet guy! Maybe someone will like him enough to marry him… or maybe someone will do it just to help him out."

"Yeah, let's face it," Zack replied, "The only way for Esteban to stay here is to marry a girl."

"But who?" Cody asked.

"It's impossible to find a girl in nine days." Mr. Moseby added.

Just then London closed her phone, after not getting through to her father. She looked at them, and let out the first thought that came to her head, "Why don't Maddie just marry him?"

* * *

_So yeah. Please tell me your thoughts? _


	2. Chapter Two

_The reviews were appreciated, I didn't expect to get that many, but thanks, you're all awesome! So, we have two people getting married in this chapter, and since I have no idea how that goes, just flow with me please?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Destiny**

There was a long silence, where everyone let London's words sink in. Maddie was stiff in her seat, her eyes wide. London couldn't be serious? She, Maddie Fitzpatrick, couldn't just marry Esteban? He was a friend. Just a friend, nothing more. A friend.

_A friend in need, _Maddie told herself, as she locked eyes with him.

Esteban's heart made a jump inside his chest, as he took in what London was suggesting. If Maddie married him he could stay. But Maddie was his younger friend, the cute candy counter girl. How could he marry her? But it wouldn't be a marriage… it would be something for him to stay in the country.

Mr. Moseby's face lit up, as London for once suggested something clever. Was it his little girl who just said that? He was so proud, London was making progress, and Esteban might be able to stay. And though he wasn't the best bellhop in the world, Mr. Moseby was glad to have him. There was just something about Esteban Ramirez.

Cody was thinking _Yes, yes, yes, Esteban will be able to stay!,_ while Zack's mind screamed _NO! No, no, no! She can't marry him!_

"I… I…" Maddie breathed out, not knowing how to put this, "I beg your pardon?"

"You could marry Esteban!" Carey exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes, "It would be a fake marriage, and so what? Esteban could stay here, and you could both just go on with your lives. It's no biggie, really."

Maddie turned to look at Esteban, questions floating in her chocolate pools, "I guess I could do that…" she whispered, "I mean? If you really want to?"

"It would mean the world to me, ms. Maddie." Esteban said, a sincere look on his face, "All I want to do is stay here. And if you can help me with that, I will forever owe you."

"Well…" Maddie said, still not totally sure about this idea. She was only 18, but Esteban really needed her help, "We could just go to City Hall, I guess. Get married, and then just… do as we usually do. It doesn't have to affect our lives very much."

"No." Mr. Moseby said, "You can go on completely as normal. Working here at the Tipton, and just being friends and co-workers. What do you say Maddie? You have such a good heart, I know it."

Maddie looked at Esteban, and her heart just went for him, "Of course I'll help you, Esteban." She replied, shooting him a cute smile.

"Then we can go to City Hall tomorrow!" Carey said, "I'll go with you guys."

"Me too!" Cody smiled, pulling Maddie in for a hug.

"That was a very bright idea you just got London," Mr. Moseby smiled.

"I know I'm Smartical." London said, "Yay me!"

--

"Okay, so you both need to sign here, and then you're officially married!"

"Okay…" Maddie sighed, neatly placing her signature in the bottom of the paper. When she was done, she handed the pencil to Esteban and he did the same thing.

"It's good you had a girlfriend, Mr. Ramirez, otherwise you would have been deported soon." Tomas Brown, a clerk at the office told them, chuckling slightly at the cute couple in front of him.

"Yeah well…" Maddie said, placing an arm around Esteban, "I couldn't let them deport my man, so we had to get married, y'know?"

"Should we let him kiss the bride?" Tomas questioned, looking at Carey and Cody with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" Carey said, trying to sound awfully excited. It wasn't really in the plans, but they had to act like this was a real marriage, out of love. Kissing what was couples did. And Maddie and Esteban were friends, sure they could pull it off, right? No awkwardness there.

"Aw, I'm way too shy…" Maddie said, hiding her hands in her face. She wasn't shy at all, she just didn't want to kiss Esteban. It's wrong, kissing your best friends…right?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tomas smiled, "But I hope you have a nice marriage, and congratulations too."

"We will," Esteban replied, taking Maddie's hand, "Bye."

"Bye."

They made their way outside with the two Martins, still holding hands. They stopped though, right outside the building, on the front steps, releasing their hands from each other. Esteban immediately pulled Maddie in for a deep hug, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Maddie." He told her, "I owe you so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I'll do anything for you, Esteban!" Maddie said, hugging him back.

"Okay then." Carey smiled, "This is all good. Let's get back to work, and you guys can go back to your normal lives."

The four friends made their way down the stairs, and towards the Tipton, while a young woman stepped out of the shadows, looking at the newly weds. Something told her that their love wasn't real. And she was gonna have to prove that if she really wanted Esteban Ramirez deported.

And she did.

**3 weeks later. **

Maddie let out a deep sigh as she opened the candy counter, getting ready for yet another day at work. She was out of school now, and it felt great! She had to work through summer though, and after that college would be hard on her, but it was okay, if she just made it and became a lawyer.

London stopped by the counter, wanting a pack of teeth whitening gum because she had a thing later. Maddie handed it to her, thinking she might be able to get some peace, if London left. London did leave, but two seconds later, Carey came up. She wasn't that bad, 'cause she actually talked about other people than herself.

"Is it nice to be out of school?" Carey asked her, leaning slightly against the counter.

"Yeah, it's okay, I just have to work a lot." Maddie told her, smiling at the older woman, "How's life for you?"

"Good," Carey replied, "I have more shifts at the hotel now, so that's fine."

"Hey Maddie!" Esteban said, coming up to the counter, smiling like crazy. He had been even more friendly than usually after the whole marriage thing.

"Hi Esteban." Maddie replied, "What's up?"

"I have something for you." Esteban told her, taking her hand, "Can you take two minutes off and come into the staff's lounge to get it?"

"I'll watch the counter, don't worry." Carey smiled.

"Thanks." Maddie told her and soon after she was dragged away by Esteban. Carey laughed silently to herself. The two young people were so sweet together, it was a shame that their marriage was fake, and that they weren't in love. They would make the perfect couple.

Carey hadn't really expected to get any customers, since it was still quite early, but there came a blonde woman with a huge smile, asking for a pack of gum.

"Here you go." Carey said, handing it to her, as she got the money too.

"You're not the candy counter girl, are you?" the woman asked.

"No." Carey replied, "I'm just watching if for Maddie."

"Maddie Ramirez?"

Carey froze for a second. _No one _called Maddie that, "Yeah…" she then said, "Maddie Ramirez. She still goes by her old name though."

"She's married to Esteban Ramirez?"

"Excuse me, but who are you!?" Carey exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry," the woman smiled, extending her hand, "My name is Destiny. I need to speak to Esteban. We're old eh… friends."

"Oh, is that so?" Carey questioned, aching an eyebrow, "Then you should have known that his wife's name is Maddie, shouldn't you?"

"I was having doubts." Destiny replied, popping a piece of her new bought gum into her mouth, "I'll step by later then."

"Should I tell him you came by?" Carey asked.

"No," the woman said, making her way towards the door, "I'll rather surprise him."

Just then Zack and Cody came rushing down the stairs, and Carey quickly grabbed Cody's arm, holding him back from wherever they were going, "Take a picture of that woman! Hurry up before she leaves!"

"Why?" Cody questioned, looking slightly afraid at his mother.

"Just do it!" Carey snapped, looking after Destiny. She would normally not snap at her kids like that, but this was an emergency. She had a feeling this was bad.

Zack and Cody rushed off, and Carey looked after them too. There was something fishy about that Destiny woman. She wasn't there to see Esteban, she was there because of something else. And Carey suspected that it wasn't good.

* * *

_So yeah. This chapter has been written for some time, but I don't like it very much. The marriage part is a little rushed, because I have no idea how you get married, but I think the other two parts were okay? Or weren't they? Ah, would you please just leave me a review and give me your thoughts? _


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Maddie's Plans**

When Maddie got back to the counter, Carey was just finishing off with another customer. Maddie smiled at Carey and went behind the counter, letting Carey get her space.

"Thanks, did any interesting happen?" she questioned.

"Yeah, actually…" Carey said, leaning against the counter, "This really weird woman came up to me and asked about you and Esteban and the marriage and… I think she's bad news. You should look out for her. Maybe she's here to prove that your marriage isn't real or something."

"They do that!?" Maddie exclaimed, her eyes wide, and by Carey's nod, she continued, "Then we better be careful, but I don't know what she looks like."

"Don't worry, I put Zack and Cody on it." Carey chuckled, "They'll be back soon." She paused and smiled at Maddie, "So, what did Esteban give you?"

A slight blush crept into Maddie's cheeks, and she looked down, giggling slightly. Then she held out her hand where a silver bracelet was dangling from her wrist, "This." She told Carey, "It's really beautiful."

"Wow," Carey said, taking Maddie's hand to get a better look, "This is really beautiful, it must have cost him a fortune."

"I know," Maddie replied, studying the bracelet, a smile playing on her lips, "I wanted to give it back, but he insisted. As a thank you."

"He's so sweet." Carey smiled, just as Zack and Cody came into the hotel, running, like always, while yelling for Carey.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Moooom!"

"What!?" Carey asked, looking at her twins, "Did you get the picture?"

"Yes," Cody said, handing out his cell phone, "It's a little blurry, but it's there. What do you need it for?"

"That woman is here to get Esteban out of the country!" Maddie exclaimed, grabbing the phone out of Cody's hand to take a look at the picture. It was blurry, but she could still make out a woman, blonde hair and green eyes. She knew what to look for then.

"Really?" Zack asked, looking at the picture again, taking the woman in.

"Yes," Carey confirmed, "So Maddie and Esteban better start acting like a couple when she's near. Her name is Destiny."

"Oh yeah, typically." Maddie mumbled, furrowing her forehead, "Did she say when she was coming back?"

"Today." Carey said, "But I don't think she's gonna let you know she's here, sweetie."

"What do I do?" Maddie mused to herself, tapping her finger against the counter, "Hmm, what do. I. do?" she paused, and a smile soon covered her face, "Oh, I've got it!"

--

Maddie eyed the people around the lobby, looking for Destiny. She was about ready to get off shift, and find Esteban. She was putting her (if she said so herself) brilliant plan into action. They were gonna make that stupid woman believe they married out of love.

She put the 'closed' sign on the counter, just as Esteban came out of the staff's lounge, ready to go home too. Just then her eyes caught Destiny coming out of the elevator, looking at Esteban.

Maddie hurried across the lobby and planted a sweet kiss on Esteban's left cheek, "There you are, honey." She cheered, grabbing his hand, "Are you ready to go home?"

Esteban looked at her, confused, "Huh?"

"Act along." Maddie hissed, her voice low. But then she continued with a high pitched laugh, "We have to hurry, hon, my parents are coming for dinner, remember? And oh, I still have so much to do!"

"Yes." Esteban nodded, still not having a clue to what was happening, but he knew Maddie had her reasons, so he better act along with her, "We have to get that pie in the oven."

"Yes," Maddie agreed, dragging him out of the hotel, and down the street, still acting all couple-y. She didn't know if that Destiny woman would be following them, "What way is your apartment?" she whispered.

"Follow me, Maddie." Esteban smiled, squeezing her hand, "What is going on?"

"Someone is here to prove that out marriage is fake." Maddie continued, her voice just above a whisper, "We have to act like we're married and live together. Play along."

"Sure, honey!" Esteban laughed, "We can always go clothes shopping tomorrow. I need a new hat anyway."

"I like hats on you." Maddie smiled, catching his drift. She send a glance behind her shoulder, but she couldn't see Destiny on the busy Boston street. There were too many people walking home right now, so she couldn't be sure. They had to act, better safe than sorry.

"And my irresistible looks." Esteban confirmed, dragging her across the street, "It is charming on the ladies."

"You're so funny, Esteban." Maddie laughed, just as they stopped. They where outside an apartment building, and Esteban was roaming through his jacket, looking for a key. He finally found it, and opened the door. They closed it behind them, finally safe. Destiny wouldn't be able to get through that door.

Esteban turned to her, questions in his brown eyes, "What is going on, Maddie?"

"Let's not have this conversation here, okay?" Maddie suggested, shrugging her shoulders, "Can we go to your apartment?"

"Of course." Esteban smiled, "It is the second floor."

They made their way up the stairs, their shoulders brushing. Esteban locked the door open and they went inside, Maddie a bit curious. She'd never been there before. It was, to her surprise, exactly like she had expected it to be. It was a cute little condo, but very Esteban-ish.

Dudley came dancing from the kitchen to greet them, and Maddie giggled slightly, taking off her boots. She proceeded into the living room, taking everything in. It was very sweet, definitely homey.

"What exactly is happening, Maddie?" Esteban asked, sitting down in a brown chair, placing his feet on the coffee table.

Maddie took a seat on the couch, suddenly self conscious. She shouldn't be, it was just Esteban. Good old Esteban, one of her closest friends, "It's… There's a woman named Destiny here to prove that our marriage is fake. If she succeeds, she'll send you home."

"Oh." Esteban's face dropped, while he studied his hands. Two seconds later, he looked up again and caught her eye, "Is there anything we can do, or should we just give up?"

"I won't give up!" Maddie exclaimed, "We got this far, and we can pull it through, Esteban. We just have to figure out a way to convince her that we're married, you know. I won't let you get send home, we all need you here."

"Thank you, Maddie, but I am too much trouble."

"No, you're not, Esteban," Maddie replied, affections washing over her, "You're worth it" she leaned back in the couch, and hit herself at the forehead, hoping to get a bright idea, "We just need to figure this out. Do you have any ideas, here?"

"Is she gonna stick around for long?" Esteban questioned, fumbling with his t-shirt. He had on a blue one, after changing in the staff's lounge. Maddie rather liked his casual look.

"Maybe. I dunno." Maddie honestly replied, sending him a small smile, "I guess the only way to get through with this is to just… act married?"

"How do we act married?" Esteban asked, feeling dumb because he didn't know anything. Maddie was way too smart to be spending time with a guy like him. He didn't know what to do. And he didn't know how to act married. What did he know? Why did she even spend time with him, when she could spend time with the cutest, smartest guys in Boston if she wanted to?

"I guess…" she trailed off, closing her eyes for a second, "I guess I should move in here."

Esteban's head shot up, his eyes wide, "Move in here? With me?"

"Well yeah," Maddie said, "If we live together, it has gotta look convincing. If she looked up my address, she'd know it was fake. And it's not like I'm gonna be missed at home. I have to work all summer, so do you. We'll just eat together and go to work together. It seems easy, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Esteban mumbled, "But I only have one bedroom."

"I can sleep on the couch." Maddie said, "I'll just take all the stuff I need with me. Like clothes and…" she trailed off, blushing a deep red, "…feminine stuff."

"Well okay, Maddie." Esteban said, "This is your new home then. I hope it is okay?"

"I love it here," Maddie said, standing up from her seat, "But I'm gonna make a few changes, so some of my stuff can fit in too, if it's okay?"

"You are living here now." Esteban replied, "I cannot deny my wife that."

Maddie giggled, straightening her shirt, "And I'm gonna have to clean up in here, honestly Esteban, you're not very good at that."

"Oh, I know," Esteban said, "I was going to use this soap my grandmamma gave me from my home country. It was gonna clean everything away, but then Dudley ate it. He did not poop for a week."

Maddie bit her lip, deciding not to comment on that statement. She was used to it. Sometimes Esteban said some pretty weird stuff. It was often associated with his home country, or like… a pillow of health or something. Many people found him weird, but when you got to know him, you couldn't help but love him to death.

"When do you move in, then?" Esteban asked.

"I'll get some stuff together already tonight." Maddie said, "We can pick the rest of it up tomorrow after work."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews for__ last chapter, I'm gonna ask you to review again, please? _

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, or anything associated with Disney. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Life Goes On**

Maddie dried her wet hands off in her apron and quickly stuffed the baked potatoes in the oven. Esteban would be home any minute, and she still needed to clean up after herself in the living room.

She'd had a freak when she got home from work because she couldn't find one of her shoes, turned out, Dudley had been playing with it. But before she found out about that, she'd managed to go through all her bags, which still weren't totally unpacked, and now her stuff were scattered around the floor.

It was okay, because that gave her a good reason to finally put it in the closet, Esteban had cleaned for her in his bedroom. After all, it was going on 3 weeks of their living arrangements, it was about time to settle down.

She took her apron off and hurried into the living room, gathering her clothes in her arms. She didn't have very much, so it was easy. She fumbled her way into the bedroom and flopped everything down on the bed in one huge pile. She then turned around and opened the closet Esteban had told her was hers, and started folding the clothes neatly, then placing it on the shelves.

It took her about ten minutes, and then she closed the closet and flopped onto the bed, exhausted. She hadn't been working long today. Only from 11am to 3pm. Mr. Moseby meant she needed some time off, she wasn't old enough to be working full time. So when she got home she'd cleaned the bathroom, and other stuff, before deciding that grocery shopping would be a good idea. That was when the whole shoe/Dudley thing had occurred, and after that she_ went_ shopping. Then she got home and started on dinner. Now she was lying here, tired as hell.

She turned onto her side and placed her hands beneath her chin, closing her eyes for a second. She took in the smell of Esteban, which still lingered in the sheets after he got up this morning. She had really grown to love that smell lately, especially after spending so much time with him.

She opened her eyes, and the first thing they caught, were the pictures on the bedside table. She reached out and took the first one, turning onto her back to look at it. It was Esteban as a child. She was sure it was him, he hadn't changed much. Maybe he was around 8 or 9 at the picture. He was definitely cute. He was holding a little chicken in his hands. Maddie let out a giggle. He had always loved animals.

She placed the frame back on the table and reached for the other one. It was a picture of the Tipton gang. Mr. Moseby, Arwin, Carey, Zack, Cody, London, Esteban and Maddie herself were on it. It was around Christmas last year. She remembered it. They'd gotten Rich to take it for them. They must all mean a lot to Esteban. She wasn't even sure if he had any family in the country, or if his co-workers were everything he had. It was kinda sad actually. She knew she complained about her parents, but at least she had parents here.

She placed the picture on the table, and reached out to take the last one. She stopped though, when she realized what was on it. A smile erupted by the corners of her lips, and she took the picture, and traced her fingers over the blue material of the dress she was wearing. It was the day of the Fireman's Ball. Her and Esteban had dressed up together after scheming London. She had really loved the way he looked that night, and the way they looked together. Carey had taken the picture, she didn't know Esteban had gotten it. They looked so happy, as they stood there, smiling goofily at each other. She wondered why Esteban had always meant so much to her.

That picture really brought out memories. That day had been awesome. Of course, London had to figure everything out and ruin it, but it had still been so much fun dressing up for him. Who else should she have dressed up for? She was going with him, so everything she did, must have been for him. The way she did her hair and makeup. And really, she had loved that dress on herself. She still had it. It was one of those things that remained back in her old room. She couldn't fit it anymore, anyway. She had matured in some parts of her body since two years ago.

She almost dropped the frame when she heard the door smack.

"I am home!"

"In the bedroom!" Maddie called, carefully placing the picture on the table, turning to lie on her side again, so she could study all three. She could hear Esteban coming into the room, and suddenly he stood before her, a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you doing, Maddie?"

"Looking at pictures." Maddie replied, slowly sitting up on the bed, to make room for Esteban, who took a seat, "I was just remembering the Fireman's Ball. Remember how much fun it was to scheme London?"

"Oh yes," Esteban chuckled, "But boy, did Ms. London get mad at us?"

Maddie chuckled too, and reached out to take the first picture she had been looking at, "And I was also thinking about how cute you were when you were a kid. Look at you…"

"Oh well," Esteban said, a small smile on his lips, "I did not think I was that cute."

"You were," Maddie said, placing the frame back on the table, "You still are, by the way."

"Oh, thank you Maddie, you are beautiful."

"So…" Maddie trailed off, "Are you up for another round of _Friends_ tonight?"

"Sure," Esteban said, "You have gotten me addicted, Maddie, I have to watch all the episodes now."

"They're great, aren't they?" Maddie laughed, getting up from her seat, "Anyway, you should go wash yourself, dinner is up soon!" and with that she made her way out of the bedroom, while Esteban was watching her leave.

--

Two days later, Maddie was walking along the isle with vegetables, Esteban right next to her. She was going to make a pie tonight, it was one of her best dishes, and Esteban really seemed to enjoy it. He had secretly told her that he hadn't had a good home cooked meal for so long, so she was giving it to him everyday now.

She was just picking out some leeks when her eyes caught a very familiar woman a couple of feet away from her. Destiny didn't show up often, which made it more confusing when she did. She managed to surprise them on weird times, but they always pulled it off.

Maddie quickly placed the leeks in her basket, and strutted towards Esteban, placing her small hand in his own, kissing his cheek lightly, "I found the leeks honey, now I can make the pie you like so much."

Esteban looked confused for a second, until he realized what was happening, "Oh, I cannot wait. It is a good thing that I worked so hard all day, because then I am more hungry to eat your delicious pie."

"You're too sweet." Maddie smiled, dragging him down the isle, towards the dairy products. She immediately found some milk, while Esteban placed some cheese in their basket.

"What more do we need, Maddie?" Esteban asked, now taking their basket from her to carry it. It was getting heavier and heavier, no need for her to use all that strength.

"Hmm, let me think…" Maddie said, licking her lips slightly, "I think that's all, let's just pay and get home!"

"Okay." Esteban replied, and they made their way towards the cash register, putting their things onto it. While the cashier fiddled around with it, Maddie leaned herself against Esteban, resting her head on his chest, making sure to give Destiny another show. Esteban placed a small kiss on the top of her head, just as the cashier looked up, telling them how much it was.

Esteban handed her the money, and she took them, sending the happy 'couple' a smile.

"Are you newly weds?" she questioned, "I'm sorry if I'm nosey, you just look like it."

"Almost," Maddie said, "Two months on the 24th. And it's okay, we're just so happy."

"Congratulations then." The cashier smiled.

Maddie thanked her and gathered their things together, before heading out on the store, her hand tucked in Esteban's. They had to walk home since Esteban didn't have a car, but it was okay, it wasn't that far.

"When do you think she's gonna give up?" Esteban asked, after casting a worried glance behind their backs, "It has been long now, and we still find her spying on us sometimes."

"I don't know." Maddie honestly replied, "I don't know anything about her, really. Carey suspects she's from the INS, and that she wants to get on top, and get a good career. You don't know her do you? She's not an ex-girlfriend or anything?"

"No." Esteban simply replied, "I have never seen her in my life."

"Then the only thing we can really do is just continue with this, and hope it works out. I'm not in a hurry to get home anyway, I like living with you. I only have law school later on, but that's okay too. I hope to get in here so I can be near you guys."

"You cannot leave me, Maddie." Esteban said, squeezing her hand tighter, "I have so much fun living with you. I am glad that you moved in with me."

"Me too." Maddie told him, "It's far better than home anyway." She stopped as her eyes caught a cute café, "What about some coffee? We could use some of the birthday money I got from my grandma? I'm in the mood for a good latte. You like?"

"It sounds fun." Esteban smiled, "It is not something I would usually do, but since you are with me, Maddie, it could be fun."

"Yeah, c'mon!" she smiled, dragging him into the café, where they sat down by a table, close to each other. Their shopping bags were placed beneath them, and Maddie immediately attacked the little menu to figure out what to order, "Oh… the chocolate mocha should be good here too. What do you want Esteban?"

"Whatever you are having, Maddie, I don't know much about coffee." Esteban replied, shifting his eyes from Maddie's face to the street, where they caught an all too familiar face, "Oh great." He whispered, leaning in to Maddie's ear, "We have company, Maddie."

Maddie looked up slightly, her eyes catching Destiny too, "Oh, this ought to get interesting then." She mumbled, then pushing her chair back, "Honey, I'll just go to the restroom and then order. I'll be right back, m'kay?" she placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips and hurried away, leaving Esteban in a complete trance.

_Did Miss Maddie just kiss me?_, he wondered, trailing his fingers across his lips, _I did not think she would go that far_. He let out a small chuckle and leaned back in his chair, a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

--

Maddie placed two cups on the table, sitting down next to Esteban, planting a wet kiss on his cheek, "Sorry honey, the line was long." She told him, "But I got two chocolate mochas, I assure you, you'll like it."

"I do not doubt you, Maddie." Esteban replied, taking his cup to his nose, deciding that he liked the way it smelled.

"It might be too hot to drink right away, though." Maddie said, chuckling slightly by his odd behaviour. But after all, it was why she loved him so much, "So? Did you see the birthday invitation from London? I put it on the fridge?"

"No." Esteban said, turning to look at her, "Is she having another one of her big parties again? Do we have to dress up nicely?"

"Half of Boston is invited," Maddie replied, rolling her eyes, "But luckily, none of us has to work, and it's not on my birthday, which means we have to go clothes shopping soon. It's supposed to be really fancy."

"Oh no. Do I have to wear a tux?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," Maddie replied, affectionately stroking her fingers across his cheek, "But we could dress up a lot like we did at the Fireman's Ball. Remember?"

"Yes, you were wearing that blue dress." Esteban nodded, "It looked really good on you, Maddie. Do you have it still? I can find a blue bow tie, and we will be colour coordinated, or whatever you girls call it."

Maddie giggled, blushing a little, "Oh, I'd love to wear it, but I don't fit into it anymore."

"But you did not grow, Maddie." Esteban said, looking at her, "You are still as little as you always were."

"Yes," Maddie confirmed, nodding slightly, another blush creeping onto her cheeks, "But it's other parts of my body that has grown."

Esteban looked confused for a second, but then he realized what she was talking about, and his gaze involuntarily shifted lower for a second, before it ended on his cup, which he took up, taking the first sip of his chocolate mocha. Maddie followed his example, hoping they'd never speak of that again.

Esteban swallowed his drink and placed the cup on the table, deciding to figure out what to say, so Maddie wouldn't be uncomfortable any longer, "That is good, Maddie. This was a good idea."

Her gaze drifted back to him, her eyes burying deeply into his, "I told you, didn't I? Anyway, we can go dress shopping as soon as we both have an afternoon off."

"Yes," Esteban said, slowly checking his watch, "But we better hurry, Maddie. We both have early shifts tomorrow. Are you done?"

Maddie finished her drink, placing the empty cup on the table, "Yup!" she stood up and grabbed one of their shopping bags, Esteban taking the other. Then she tucked her hand in his, as they made their way between the tables heading home, "I'm done."

_

* * *

_

_Review please? _

_I don't own the characters from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, I'm simply using them to write fiction, just because I love it. And then mention of 'Friends' is the awesome sitcom, which stopped a couple of years ago. I'm sure you all know it. It's one of my favourite TV-shows ever. _


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**The Party, Part One**

Maddie took out her knee long golden dress, holding it up in front of herself. Esteban was in the bathroom, putting last touches at his hair. It was weird, he spent hours doing that, and it always looked flat to her. But that was probably the bellhop hat.

She had showered and done her makeup. All she needed to do was get dressed and then fix her hair. She thought she'd wear it down though, simple but elegant. She had a pair of golden heels to go with it. She wasn't really good with heels. She felt most comfortable in snickers, or boots like she usually wore at work.

She slipped her bathrobe off, placing it on Esteban's bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror she had convinced him to place in there, taking in her body. She wasn't that tanned, but she believed she looked okay. She was quite skinny though, but not as much as she used to be. She had gained all the pounds on the right places.

She was wearing a matching thong and bra, black underwear. Not that anyone would ever see them. She didn't have a boyfriend, she had too much going on. And if Destiny found out… Boy, they would be screwed.

She slipped out of her trance, and turned to her dress again, sliding it off the hanger. She took it on, letting the soft material fall around her body, hugging all her curves. She didn't want to steal the attention from London, but she still wanted to look good.

She turned around, showing her bare back to the mirror. She tried to reach the zipper, but it was impossible. It was on her back, and no one she knew could actually manage that. She let out a sigh and turned to the door, calling on Esteban:

"Esteban!" she yelled, "Could you come zip me up?"

He didn't need to answer, his footsteps were enough to assure her that he was coming. Two seconds later, he was in the doorway, a questionable look across his face.

"I can't reach the zipper!" Maddie told him, stating the obvious. That _was_ why she'd called on him in the first place. She turned her back to him, pointing it out for him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Esteban didn't move though, he just stood there, looking at her. She felt kinda weird, but her heart fluttered too, as she realized he was checking her out. A small blush went up her cheeks, and she turned around making her way across the floor, a smile playing on her lips.

"Esteban?" she said, snapping him out of the trance, "Could you zip me up, please? We don't want to be late!"

"Oh, sorry." Esteban replied, a blush creeping into his cheeks too, making him look absolutely adorable, "You are just looking so beautiful, Maddie. I could not help myself."

"Thanks," Maddie whispered, "But I don't think so, could you please just zip the dress?" she turned around again, and Esteban looked at her bare back, his heartbeat immediately speeding up.

He traced his finger down her back, goosebumbs raising on her skin. His finger stopped by the zipper, and he took it, slowly zipping up the dress, while his other hand was resting on Maddie's warm shoulder. When it was zipped, he placed his other hand on her hip, and pulled her body closer to his, his chest pressing against her back.

Maddie's breath speeded up, and she closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of their bodies this close together. He rested his head on her shoulder, placing a small kiss on her neck. They stood like that for a second, catching a glimpse of their appearance in the full length mirror. They did look good together.

Then Maddie got out of his grip, and shot him a look, "I have to do my hair, are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Esteban just agreed, his eyes shifting over her body again, hoping he wasn't offending her. He just really couldn't help himself. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as that. And she was married to him! Though they weren't really dating, he could still allow himself to dream, couldn't he?

Maddie nodded and made her way out of the bedroom, leaving Esteban alone in there with his thoughts. He had been dreaming quite a lot of dreams lately. Most of them involving Maddie, and he couldn't explain how that happened. It just suddenly did. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He wasn't even sure if she felt the same about him. Why would she? He was a dork.

_Maddie is way too beautiful to even take notice to me, _he told himself, _soon, she will find some hunk in law school, and get married and have a lot of kids. I will always just be me, Esteban __Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramírez. I will live alone, well, I do have Dudley, but I cannot marry him. That is only in my home country they do that. _

Sighing, Esteban sat down on the bed, once again thinking things over.

--

Maddie breahted out, leaning herself against the bathroom sink. What the hell just happened in there? Did she and Esteban just have a 'moment' or whatever the hell it's called? Was he just kissing her _neck_?

She lifted her hand up and traced her fingers over the spot, thinking back to the feeling of his chest safely pressed against her back. It had been so secure. She had never wanted to leave that position, and she was right now, asking herself _why_.

Did she… she almost couldn't think it, but did she… have _feelings_ for him?

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in everything, thinking about what she had done for him, and how much he meant to her. It didn't take a fool to realize that she was completely in love with him.

_God,_ she thought to herself, _How did I end up here? In love? With Esteban!? There's a thing I never thought about. But I guess it ain't that bad, is it? … we're married. _

She quickly stood up, checking her wrist watch, knowing they were already late. She brushed a comb through her hair, and was satisfied with the look. She redid he makeup, making sure everything was as it should, and then she turned around, walking out of the bathroom.

She came face to face with Esteban in the hall, blushing slightly because of the realization she'd had in the bathroom two minutes before. Esteban looked at her, a goofy grin on his face too.

She subconsciously reached out and fixed his golden bow tie, making sure it was sitting perfectly. It even matched her dress. Before she could retire her hand, she felt Esteban's warm hand on her fingers, and she slowly looked up, their eyes meeting. She let out a deep breath, and before she knew what she was doing, she tiptoed up, placing a small kiss on his lips.

They pulled back, the other's taste lingering in the corner of their lips.

"Let's go." Maddie said, turning to the door.

--

The music was already pumping in the ballroom, a lot of crazed out teenagers and young adults dancing around. Maddie and Esteban entered, hand in hand, after having said hi to Carey, Arwin and Moseby, who had decided that sitting in the lobby was far better than being in here.

"Let's dance." Maddie said, dragging Esteban on to the dance floor, placing her arms around his neck. He awkwardly placed his hands on her waist. He couldn't dance to this kind of music, but if Maddie wanted to dance, he was gonna do it. She moved to the beat however, like she was meant to be dancing all life. Her hips brushed into his, her arms snaking all the way down his chest and to his back, before resting around his neck again.

They were interrupted two seconds later, by Mary Margaret, "Hi!" she said, "Have you seen Corrie?"

"No," Maddie replied, "But find London, she might be there."

"Where else?" Mary Margaret sarcastically replied, strutting across the floor and into the lobby.

Maddie turned to Esteban, her face flushed, "You want to go get something to drink?"

Esteban nodded and they made their way outside the ballroom, going for the food table. They'd both decided to ignore their encounters at home. None of them knew exactly what it meant either, and definitely not how to talk about it. The kiss Maddie gave Esteban before they left, had just been a taster however, of what was to come later on in the night, but none of them knew that.

"Look at you two…" Carey smiled, giving them a once over, her eyes bright, "You're gorgeous! And colour coordinated! How sweet."

"Yeah… we do try." Maddie smiled, leaning against Esteban, her arms wrapped around one of his, "Don't we, Esteban?"

"Yes, we do." Esteban smiled.

"Well, you do look like a real couple, it's not weird that you have everybody, including Destiny fooled." Carey said, "But I better get moving. I think Zack and Cody were up to no good."

"We'll talk to you later." Maddie softly replied, watching the older woman leave. Then she turned around and fixed two glasses of something… "Want some?"

"Sure." Esteban smiled, taking a glass, "I hope it is as tasty as the coffee at that café."

Maddie giggled, and sipped her drink, looking around the hotel. It was very extravagant, because London only got the best. She had gotten a ton of gifts, and the hotel still filled up with guests, wanting to congratulate her. But her father wasn't there. Brandi was though, so that was okay.

"You want to dance again?" Maddie then asked, looking at Esteban, a smile playing on her small pink lips.

"Yes," Esteban said, placing his cup on the table, "Let us dance."

--

Carey watched the two of them dance, happy on the inside. It looked like everything would be fine, after all. They looked happy, didn't they? Mr. Moseby was next to her, making sure nothing bad happened in the lobby. He was wearing his usual suit, of course, that man never relaxed. Except for when they had gone to Hollywood. He'd been kinda relaxed there.

"It was really sweet of Maddie to marry Esteban, don't you think?" Carey asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, of course." Mr. Moseby replied, "But Maddie wants everybody to be happy. I told her the other day and she just giggled madly. How's it coming along with that Destiny woman?"

"I have no idea." Carey replied, "But I think she's still snooping around. Maddie still acts like she's Esteban's real wife, and if not, why else would she do that?"

"You're right about that," Mr. Moseby said, just as Corrie was chasing London across the lobby.

"Do you like it London!?" Corrie whined, pointing at her hair, "I got it cut just like yours! I showed my hairdresser a picture and she did it. Isn't that great…?"

"No way." London said, "Now I have to get my hair cut again!"

Mary Margaret was coming right behind Corrie, looking worn out already, "Corrie! Calm down please, and leave London alone!"

"But… but… but!" Corrie said, her eyes getting big, "What else can I do?"

"How about dancing?" Mary Margaret suggested, pushing poor Corrie into the arms of Lance, who immediately started telling her about water.

Maddie giggled, wrapping her arms around Esteban, as a slow song came on. It was _How to Touch a Girl_ by Jojo, and it was one of her favourites. She placed her head on his chest, and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you not having fun, Maddie?" Esteban asked, placing his hands on her small waist.

"Oh, I'm having a lot of fun, Esteban." Maddie told him, looking up at him with big eyes, her heart fluttering by the smile he was sending her, "I'm with you, ain't I? That can only mean fun!"

Esteban let out another chuckle and pushed her body closer to his, swaying to the beat. This was the kinda dance he knew how to move to.

* * *

_Ah, so yeah. Since I'm leaving on Monday for a weeks vacation, I thought you guys deserved an update. I hope I did okay. This was the first chapter of the party-thingy, and if everything goes after my plans, there will be a part two. I hope I'm not pushing their relationship too fast, but I have some stuff planned, and if I had to take it slowly, and let it develop more, the story would be too long, and I know myself, and if I write a story on more than 20 chapters, I lose interest, and I don't want that to happen. _

'_How to Touch a Girl' is, as the story said, by Jojo, and right now it's one of my favourite songs. I dunno why, but it's just a current obsession. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it right now, it's amazing. _

_Corrie and Mary Margaret will be in this fic in later chapters too. I love Vanessa Hudgens in The Suite Life, she's much better there than in High School Musical. All she did was smile, at least she makes me laugh when she's on the show. _

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, I'm borrowing the characters to write this fiction though. _

_Review, please? _


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**The Party, Part Two**

It was getting late, and Maddie and Esteban had been dancing practically all night, together. They had broken it up a few times, dancing with other people, or when they had cake or went to sit down and relax for a second.

But right now they were dancing again, to some upbeat song, and Maddie's hips were once again moving steadily into Esteban's hips, which was getting quite hard on him. After all the dreams he'd been having about her, it wasn't easy to have her dancing like that up against him.

When the song changed, Esteban grabbed her by the arm, dragging her away from the dance floor, checking his watch. He wanted to go home. He couldn't stand having her dancing up against him like that any longer. He'd lose his mind. He had to go home and take a cold shower to release all the tension from his body, and then go straight to bed, where he would, without a doubt, have another dream about her.

"Esteban, what's wrong?" Maddie questioned, batting her eyelashes in a flirty way, while looking at him.

"It is a late, Maddie, and we have to walk home." Esteban said, "I think we need to leave now."

"Oh," Maddie said, realizing that he was right. She let out a giggle and took his hand, dragging him towards the door, "Let's just say bye to London and get home. I'm tired anyway. All that dancing is hard! But fun!"

"Yes." Esteban agreed, linking their fingers into each other, as they stood before London, who had finally managed to get rid of Corrie, "Bye Miss London, I hope you had a very good night."

"Did you like our gift?" Maddie asked, not seeming to mind that her hand was safely tucked in Esteban's.

"Yes…" London said, "But it's bad, just because you're married now, I only get one gift!"

"It was expensive!" Maddie argued, rolling her eyes.

"You aren't even married for real." London mumbled, turning away from them.

Esteban chuckled slightly, not wanting Maddie to know how uncomfortable he was getting. He just looked down at her, and they went outside, waving bye to Carey and Mr. Moseby. Then they continued down the road. It was still busy outside, so they didn't get any piece and quiet.

Maddie was getting cold though, so Esteban slipped his jacket off, and placed it on her shoulders. _(A/N – cliché, I know! But it fitted the moment!) _Maddie smiled and put her arms through the sleeves, smelling the collar. She didn't forget to take his hand again when she was done, and his heart was soaring at that fact.

It took them awhile to get home because of Maddie. Her heels were quite hard to walk in, and her feet were already sore because she had been dancing all night. They finally made it though, and got inside, hurrying up the stairs. They locked themselves into the apartment, and Maddie took off her heels as the first thing.

Then she let out a sigh and hurried into the bedroom, placing Esteban's jacket on a hanger. She then pulled her long golden hair back in a ponytail, happy to get it out of her face. She went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of ice cold water. She really needed that after all the weird stuff she'd been drinking tonight.

She turned to find Esteban looking at her, and let out a deep breath, "Are you going to bed?" she then questioned, thinking he was acting weird.

"Uhm no…" Esteban said, his gaze lingering on her. She looked so gorgeous in that dress, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He really needed that shower… "I am going to take a shower, if you need the bathroom, do it now."

"A shower?" Maddie questioned, her eyes finding the big clock on the wall, "At 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yes, I feel dirty after all that dancing." Esteban just replied, turning away from her.

She followed him into the hallway, where he had stopped in the doorframe to the bathroom, "Esteban, that's stupid." She told him, placing her glass of water on a little table, "You can shower tomorrow, you're going to anyway, it's a waste of water. Just go to bed instead."

"But I really need a shower." Esteban replied, turning to look at her.

"You're just being silly." Maddie giggled, reaching out to undo his bow tie, "Just get into bed. I'm going to go change, you need to zip me down, alright?"

_Aye, ay, ay, aye!_ Esteban exclaimed inside his head, while he was looking her deeply in the eye, _What are you trying to do, Maddie? You are killing me here. I am gonna blow up in a second. You have no idea what you do to me, have you? _

"Esteban?"

"Yes." Esteban quickly said, snapping out of his trance, "Go into the bedroom, I will be there in a minute to zip you down, I just need to get some water in my face then."

"Okay…" Maddie replied, turning around on her heel, dancing into the bedroom, her mood cheery. Tonight had been awesome. She had danced and danced with Esteban, and she hadn't revealed that she was in love with him. She had just had fun with him, like always.

She sat down on the bed, breathing out. She could hear Esteban fiddling around in the bathroom. Why that guy wanted to take a shower was beyond her. She knew he did weird things, she had discovered that after living with him, but a shower in the middle of the night was crazy. Even for him.

Maddie wasn't even tired. She was totally awake, the walk from the Tipton to home had done that. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she went to bed. She was up for some fun!

Just then Esteban entered the bedroom, a goofy smile on his face. She stood up and turned to him, pointing out the zipper. Her heart was fluttering when she remembered what had happened when he closed it for her. Suddenly she didn't feel like having Esteban to do it, but it was too late to back out, and she couldn't even reach it herself. She was just afraid of what she might do if he touched her like that again. If she would be able to control herself.

Esteban slowly reached out and pulled the zipper downwards, resisting the urge to close his eyes. How old were they again? They should be able to do this stuff without feeling weird! It was… childish. She was just Maddie, she was just a girl, his friend, his girlfriend. NO! She was his really close friend, who happened to be a girl. The person he trusted the most, and she had done him a huge favour. This was how he repaid her? He fell in love with her, and then started to act weird?

When the zipper was down, he once again couldn't take his eyes off her back. She didn't seem to move either. She just stood there, breathing silently. He then did something risky. He'd never been one to take risks, or handle girls very well, but he couldn't help himself. She could just tell him to stop if she didn't want him to touch her like that.

He reached out and trailed his fingers down her back, much like he'd done earlier. She leaned into his touch, and he remembered the kiss she had given him just before they left the apartment. Maybe that meant she liked him too, maybe he wasn't the only one who felt it.

Maddie closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. So much for suppressing her feelings for him. All he needed to do was touch her and she felt like she was soaring. She couldn't help herself. And maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he felt the same, and maybe he waned her too. They were married, so it really wouldn't be a problem.

She took a step back, pressing her body into his. His hand moved beneath her dress and onto her stomach, sending chills through her body, as the other moved to her waist, on the outside of her golden dress. She let out a deep breath, and then he placed a kiss on her neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck, which he took advantage off. He pressed his lips down there, moving closer and closer to her ear.

She had never seen him as the lover-kinda-guy. He'd always just been Esteban, and she didn't even know if he'd had a girlfriend before. She'd had a few boyfriends, and she had experience, but it was never like this. He did something to her body that she didn't know what was. She couldn't name it, it just happened.

His hand slid upwards, while his lips assaulted her neck. His fingers crept closer and closer to her breasts, not wanting to brush over anything that could offend her, but still wanting to explore the sensitive part of her body. She didn't seem to mind much, she only pressed her back further into him, her butt brushing into a very sensitive part of _his_ body.

She let out a quiet moan, and that did it for Esteban. He could feel she wanted him as much as he wanted her, so he retired his hands from her hot body, and she caught his drift, turning around to face him. The minute she did, their lips were pressed together in a much needed kiss. Maddie's hand immediately snaked around his neck, while his own found her waist again.

She opened her mouth and invited his tongue in, which he gladly accepted. They pressed them together, starting a fight with no winner. Their eyes were closed, taking in the moment. It was so surreal. Neither of them had ever dreamt of this happening. They'd always just been friends. But right now they were actually kissing, and they both _knew _it was going further.

Maddie's hands slowly trailed down his chest, unbuttoning the buttons in his shirt as they went. His eyes went wide, but he didn't question her actions, he just moved his lips to her neck again, letting her do what she wanted. Before he knew it, her hands moved beneath the shirt, and brushed it off, in one quick movement.

Her dress was still unzipped, and he slid his fingers beneath the straps of it, slowly moving them down her arms, as she paused to take in his bare chest. He blushed slightly, thinking that she might not like what she saw, but a smile crept onto her lips, and she leaned in, placing several kisses there. When she retired her head, he caught her lips with his again, while his hands worked on her dress. Before they knew it, it landed on the floor, around her ankles.

She moved to step out of it, but he caught her, and lifted her into the air, pressing her back against the wall, as her legs snuck around his waist. They kept kissing, while his hands brushed over the parts of her body he never thought he'd see, never dreamt of seeing, until just recently. Now it was everything he could think about when he was lying alone in his cold bed every night. It seemed like though, that he wouldn't be alone tonight. And he would probably not get any sleep either.

She pulled away from him, her brown eyes locking with his. A small smile came upon them, as she breathed heavily. She affectionately stroke her fingers over his hair, brushing it back.

"I love you." she told him, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

His beat too, while his stomach filled with butterflies, "I love you too, Maddie."

She smiled even huger and leaned in, capturing his lips in another kiss, as he swirled them around, moving towards the bed. He carefully put her down, taking in her beauty, before moving on top of her, himself. He planted kisses on her stomach, moving upwards, leaving behind a trial of fire…

* * *

_So, how was that for a comeback after not updating for a week?! I hope it was good. I got home one day earlier than expected, because my friend (I was away with her and her family), anyway, her dog ran away from the people who took care of it, and they had to go home to look for it. They still haven't found it, so I'm praying they will. _

_Anyway, I thought an update would be great, so there it was. This chapter is also the whole reason that this fic is even rated __**T**__, 'cause there won't be more chapters like this. And I don't want to hear complaints, saying this was too mature, because it is teen, so I think it's perfectly reasonable to have written this. _

_I do not own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, the awesome TV show belongs to Disney. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Daydreams**

Maddie let out a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed. She was so comfy, she didn't ever want to get up. The sheet on the bed was soft, and it caressed her naked body, and she wished to stay there forever. She breathed in through her nose, the smell of sex and something else mixing together. She smiled to herself and relaxed completely.

Last night had been… amazing. She didn't know it could be that way. That it could be so wonderful, and that Esteban was so wonderful. She didn't know how to explain it, so it was lucky she never had to. It was just for her and Esteban. She didn't even know if they could call themselves a real couple now. Well, they were married and they did sleep together.

She was gonna have to talk to Esteban about it.

She turned onto her side, slowly opening her eyes, expecting to find Esteban lying there as well. But she found nothing. His side of the bed was empty. Her eyes went wide, and she rubbed them, confused. Where had he gone? She sat up in bed, looking around the room. Their clothes were still scattered around the floor, lying everywhere. Her bra was hanging from one of the lamps in the ceiling.

She let out a quiet giggle, moving beneath the covers again. Last night was something people would have never expected of Maddie Fitzpatrick. She had always been known as the good girl. She was the little angel, except on rare occasions when she got really mad. She was surprised by herself, because of what she did last night. It was so… _un_-her.

Esteban's boxers were gone, and she was wondering where he had gone. Just then she realized that someone was fiddling around in the kitchen. She knew it had to be Esteban, because who else could it be? She thought about going out there to say good morning to him, but was too lazy. She was also quite afraid of facing him after last night. He'd seen a side of her, she'd never thought he would see, and maybe he regretted it all? Maybe it was the heat of the moment? She couldn't help but feel afraid it might be.

She didn't get to be alone with her thoughts for very long, because suddenly Esteban was standing in the door, only in his boxers. He was holding a tray with food on, and hot coffee. He smiled at her, moving towards the bed.

"Good morning, Maddie." He said, sitting down on the side of the bed, slowly moving the covers away from her head so he could see her properly, "I made you breakfast. Well, for myself too, but mainly you."

She smiled, sitting up in the bed, the covers falling from her body, so her top was exposed. She gasped and quickly pulled it up, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Do not worry, Maddie," Esteban chuckled, reaching out to stroke her chin, "That is nothing I have not seen before. And I loved every part of you. You are beautiful. I love you."

Maddie looked up, her eyes locking with his, "I love you too."

Esteban leaned forward, careful not to wipe the breakfast off the tray in his lap, kissing her gently on the lips. She placed her small delicate hands on his cheeks, kissing him back lightly. She pulled back, love shining through her eyes.

Esteban took one of the cups on the tray and handed it to her, placing the tray on the night table. He crawled further onto the bed, placing himself next to Maddie. Then he placed the tray on their legs and took his own cup as well, "It is chocolate. I know how much you like it."

"Not as much as I like you." Maddie told him, sipping the chocolate. It was a bit hot, but she drank it, knowing that Esteban had made it specially for her. And since he wasn't usually in the kitchen, that had to mean a lot. "It's tasty, thank you, Esteban."

"I should be thanking you, Maddie." Esteban replied, his eyes shining with a happy spark, "You are such a wonderful girl. And you are married to me. Last night you gave me every part of you, and I am grateful for that. I can only hope you will continue to live with me, and be my real wife. And that your love is real too. Because I love you. You are my everything."

Maddie looked at him, a warm feeling streaming through her body, "I will, Esteban. Don't worry, I'll be here. I love you too." She kissed him quickly on the lips, and took a bagel from the tray, taking a bite. She then turned to him, giggling, "You want some?" she questioned, holding it up for him.

He took a bite, getting it all over his face. Maddie giggled again, and placed the bagel down, going for another sip of her chocolate. The phone rang though, and Esteban went to pick it up, getting Maddie curious as to who it was. He put it on speaker, she realized.

"This is Esteban?"

"What are you doing!?" they heard Mr. Moseby yell on the other end of the phone.

"I am sitting here with Maddie, doing nothing." Esteban replied, not understanding what he did wrong.

"That is the problem!" Mr. Moseby continued, "You're both doing nothing when you should be doing something! Here! On your jobs! Now, if you both don't want to get fired, I suggest you get down here right this instant!"

Maddie grabbed the phone, her eyes fixing on the clock on the wall. They were already an hour late, "I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby!" she told him, locking eyes with Esteban, "But it's important. Can't we come in two hours? We'll stay later, tonight? We're in the middle of something very important!"

"Esteban just said you were doing nothing!" Mr. Moseby argued.

"I know," Maddie said, sighing deeply, "We'll be there as fast as possible."

"No, no…" Mr. Moseby replied, his heart going for the blonde girl as it tended to do at times, "I'll give you two hours, but then you both need to clock in."

"We will, I promise." Maddie said, a smile covering her face, "Thank you so much, Mr. Moseby, you have no idea how much this means to us!" she hung up the phone, and threw it in the foot of the bed, "We have two hours!"

Esteban smiled, and removed the tray from the bed, carefully placing it on the floor. He then turned to Maddie again, placing a kiss on her face. He grabbed her by the waist, and moved them over, so she was sitting on top of him, straddling him. She kissed him back, falling into a comfortable position.

--

Maddie stared into space, her head resting in her folded hands. She was so tired, she had gotten no sleep, and standing behind the counter only made it worse. She let out a yawn, but then her face lit up, because Esteban came running across the lobby, carrying a heavy load of bags.

Her eyes followed him, and she let out a sigh when he went into the elevator. She was so busy daydreaming about everything that had happened last night and this morning, that she didn't even notice Zack coming up to her, asking for a chocolate bar.

"Maddie?" he questioned, waving his arms in front of her face, "MADDIE!? Hello…" he sighed, and pushed his hands at her arm, making her head fall onto the counter.

"Aw!" she exclaimed, rubbing her chin, "What did you do that for?"

"You were sleeping – with your eyes open – but still, you were sleeping and I wanted to have a candy bar!" Zack said, resting against the counter, in the flirty way he always did. The 15 year old boy had partially given up his crush, but he still liked to flirt with her from time to time.

"I was _not _sleeping." Maddie said, arching an eyebrow, "And now that I woke up from my _none_-sleep, what do you want?"

"A chocolate bar!" Zack said, placing the money on the counter. He knew exactly the prize, after all, it was daily he came down to flirt with her/buy candy.

Maddie handed him the candy and took the money, a smile playing on her lips. Normally she would tell him to cut down on the sugar, but nothing could bring her down today. Her head was in the skies, "There you go."

"Thank you," Zack said, heading off to the Martin suite.

Maddie watched him leave, and when he was out of sight, she placed her chin in the palm of her hand, and rested her head again. There was no one there, so she might as well get some more none-sleep.

She didn't get to daydream too long about Esteban and their amazing night, because Carey leaned herself against the counter, casually studying the blonde girl. She seemed so out of it. Her eyes were glazed, and she had a smile on her lips.

Carey lightly poked her shoulder, "Hi?"

The girl snapped out of it, turning to look at her, "Oh, hi Carey, what's up?"

"Not much," Carey replied, following Maddie with her eyes, as the girl went back to her former position, placing her head in her hands, "I'm more interested in what's up with you?"

Maddie didn't answer immediately, and Carey got quite nervous about the girl, she liked to call her 'daughter'. She just stared into space again, that dreamy look in her eyes. What she said next though, was nothing of what Carey had expected, and it surprised the hell out of her.

"Esteban and I had sex last night." Maddie whispered, still not looking at her 'mom'.

Carey's eyes almost popped out of her head, as she picked up her jaw from the floor, "What?" she snapped, "Maddie, are you serious?"

"Yeah," the blonde turned to her, nodding her head up and down, "Very."

"Oh my God," Carey said, looking deeply into the brown of her eyes, to check for any sign of hurt, but she couldn't read them, "Maddie, are you… are you okay? How do you feel? What-" she stopped and breathed out, not sure of what to say.

"I'm fine, Carey…" Maddie told her, blinking, "It was… It was _amazing_. I've never felt anything like that before. I can't… I just want to go home and be with him, Carey. I love him so much. Ah…I'm… am I making sense?"

"You're making sense just fine." Carey told her, a huge smiling coming onto her lips, "You're in love, Maddie. This is really good. You guys are already married, and you won't even be breaking the law by doing it for wrong purposes. It's extremely great. I'm happy for you." she pulled the blonde girl in for a hug, squeezing her tight, "Aaaw, my little girl is growing up!"

Maddie pulled back, looking at her affectionately, "I love you, Carey, thanks for always supporting me. And you're right. We _are_ married. I already live with him. We know everything about each other. This is easy." She stopped, "Although…"

Carey paused, wrinkling her eyebrow, "Although what?"

"Our wedding wasn't even real." Maddie said, biting her lip, "I mean… it's nothing big, but… If we're really in love, shouldn't we have had a real wedding with guests and food and presents?"

"Maybe," Carey smiled, "You can always have that in a few years. Hold a wedding reception or something, if you're still together, and you still want to."

"Yeah," Maddie said, turning back to her daydreaming-position, "Yeah, silly me, of course we can…"

* * *

_So yeah. I like the relationship that Maddie and Carey have. On the show too, when they help each other, and have their 'talks'. It's just… wonderful. I really do think they think of each other as mother and daughter. I just get that feeling. And the same goes for London and Carey at times, really. It's amazing._

_Thanks for all the cool reviews, I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. It meant a lot to me. And thanks for the praying for my friend's dog. They found it Monday evening on the highway. It's dead, so she's really sad. But thanks for caring. _

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Gossip and Old Lovers**

"We'll walk home together right?" Maddie asked, when she and Esteban stood outside the Tipton, yet another morning, "I get off a half hour before you, so I'll wait with London or in the lobby."

"Sure," Esteban smiled, placing a small kiss on his wife's lips, "I will see you, Maddie. And I love you."

"I love you too." Maddie quickly said, as they rushed through the doors, now co-workers, and not spouses. They had to act like that, Mr. Moseby had strictly told them that, when he found out that they were actually dating. And they understood that, because it was the way it had always been.

Maddie slipped on her blue shirt and Tipton tie, and then rushed to the candy counter, putting away the 'closed' sign. It was still early, and as always, the lobby was empty at this time of day. She almost wished she had a chair at times like these. So she could sit down alone with her thoughts and just figure them out.

She leaned against the counter, letting out a deep sigh. Things had been nothing but wonderful for her and Esteban the last three weeks. They had a pretty good life going on right now. They slept in the same bed, (often together, too), ate breakfast together, went to work, and went shopping. They did everything together, and Maddie was not getting tired of it. She loved Esteban. She couldn't get enough of spending time with him. She was almost addicted.

Word had gotten around at the Tipton now, that Maddie and Esteban were in love for real. They hadn't announced it or anything, but rumours, as London had proved on several occasions, flew around the Tipton, like 'Merry Christmas' did around the holidays. Maddie hadn't even told London yet. She figured London would catch up on it sometime. She wasn't really in the mood to tell her best friend that she was married for real, growing up.

She was pretty content with her life. It was going great. She wished it could just stay that way forever, and she didn't see why it couldn't. They had a life together now, and even though she was only 18, she knew this was what she wanted. She still wanted to go to law school, but she figured she could wait awhile. Maybe a year. She could work at the Tipton for another year, couldn't she? Things were going good the way they were, and she didn't want to spoil it.

She was snapped out of her trance by Cody, who asked for a pack of gum.

She turned around and handed it to him, a smile on her face, "Here you go, Cody. What's up?"

"Not much." Cody said, shooting her a huge smile, "Zack is just making up another one of his idiotic schemes, trying to rip Mr. Moseby for a night at the movies. I don't know how he's going to pull that one off."

"I thought you were getting too old for this kind of stuff." Maddie stated, drumming her fingers on the counter.

"I am, Zack will never grow up." Cody smiled, popping a piece of gum into his mouth, "So.. How's it going with you and Esteban now?"

Maddie loved talking to Cody. The boy had always been the easiest one of the twins to have a regular conversation with, but after turning 15, Maddie really felt like she was talking to someone her age. He had an opinion on everything, and he could give her advices on what she needed. And he was great at helping her with her love life too. She had even set him up with a few of her friends, who found him very mature too.

"It's going great." Maddie said, "We haven't seen much to Destiny lately, I think she's finally given up after all these months. She can see we're in love. I think it's save to say we just have a normal life now."

"That's good to know." Cody mumbled, "So, are we gonna have to dress up and go to a real wedding soon?"

"I don't think so." Maddie replied, "We're taking things slow."

"Yeah, I can see that, with all the sex you are having, that's taking things slow." Cody sarcastically told her, wrinkling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Hey!" Maddie said, playfully smacking him across the head, "I'm 18, you know? That's perfectly normal."

"I wasn't saying it wasn't." Cody told her, before running away from the counter and into the elevator, making his way upstairs again. Maddie just watched him leave, not believing what that shy boy had turned in to. He was such a tease, and he often teased her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter, coming face to face with a guy she had never thought she would see again. A guy she had tried to establish a relationship with, but had had to give up on, "Trevor!?"

--

Destiny adjusted her black wig in the bathroom, making sure to hide every inch of her blonde hair. When she was done, she put on her sunglasses, and fixed her clothes, making sure no one could recognize her when she went out of the bathroom.

She heard bits of what Maddie had told that blonde kid, and she didn't care, she was going to prove that they had married because Esteban had to stay in the country. It didn't matter that they were in love now, what they had done had been illegal. She was going to prove it, she didn't get paid for nothing!

She let out a deep sigh and walked out of the bathroom, hoping that her plan would work. It had to work, she didn't have time to lose it again. She had so many other jobs to get done right now, she couldn't waste all her time on the Ramirez'.

She bit her lip and looked around the lobby. Her eyes caught one of the twins, and she made her way towards him, hoping he was stupid enough to spill the beans. If it was Zack, he was. If it was Cody, not really. She knew all the employees very well now, and all the guests that checked in and out. She had been sneaking around at the Tipton for quite some time.

She poked him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, she greeted him with a flirty, "Hi?"

The guy looked her up and down, and she immediately knew it was Zack, "Well hello, pretty lady." He smirked, shooting her a flirty smile.

"Sorry," Destiny mumbled, backing away from him. She wasn't really in the mood to be hit on by a 15 year old love struck teen, "Wrong person. Bye!"

She ran away, and through the lobby, not seeing where she was going. However, she crashed right into someone. She immediately helped the person up, and realized that it was London Tipton!

"Look where you're going!" London argued, dusting her shirt off, "This is Prada! It's totally ruined now, I might as well give it to Maddie!"

"I'm so sorry…" Destiny said, trying to make it up to the dumbest heiress in Boston, "I was-", she paused when she thought about the thought she just had. _Dumbest_ heiress in Boston? Woow, seemed like London Tipton would be likely to spill the beans about her best friend and husband.

--

"Hi Maddie!" Trevor smiled, shooting her a huge smile.

"What are you doing here?!" Maddie shrieked, running around the counter to envelope him in a big hug, "Are you in Boston? Are you staying here for good? What, tell me!?"

"I would if you gave me a chance to speak." Trevor chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "It's so good to see you," he whispered, pulling her in for another bear hug, "I suspect we still have different looks at politics."

"Ah, you know me," Maddie smiled, retiring to behind the counter again, after all, that was where she belonged, "I care about the environment. Do you still recycle as I told you to?"

"My mom punks me in the head with it." Trevor smiled, "You really made a good impression on her when you went to visit me those few times. She was so sad when we broke up."

"Well, so was I." Maddie replied, because it was no secret. It had been a mutual break up, but not because they wanted to. The long distance relationship just didn't work. Trevor lived too far away from Boston for it to work. They didn't have the money to travel back and forth. She had been crying her eyes out when they broke up. He was the guy who took her virginity.

"Me too." Trevor smiled, "Anyway, my mom actually says hi. When she found out I was going to Boston, she made me promise to step by. Not that I wouldn't have anyway. It's good to see you."

"You too." Maddie smiled, giggling slightly.

"So?" Trevor questioned, letting out a deep breath, "I have some spare time off right now, and the clock is hitting 12:30., you want to have lunch with me, and tell me what you've been up to?"

Maddie looked around the lobby for Esteban. She wasn't really sure if he was comfortable with her lunching with a guy she had been so in love with, and so intimate with. However, lunch with Trevor seemed really appealing, "Sure." She smiled, placing the 'closed' sign on the counter, "I'll take my break now." she went around the counter and shot him a smile, "So, do you mind telling me, what is the time of day?"

"I think it's time to escort a pretty girl to lunch." Trevor replied, taking her arm, much like he had done with London all those years ago. They both laughed and hurried out of the Tipton together.

--

London was sitting in the lobby, watching Maddie and Trevor leave the Tipton. She scoffed, closing her magazine with a thud. She crossed her arms and thought about what she could do. There wasn't much _to_ do. She hated that Maddie had gotten such a life now. She barely had time to spend time with her anymore. Or to go shopping, carrying her bags. It was really annoying. Weren't they supposed to be best friends?

Suddenly another woman sat down in front of her, and London frowned when she realized that it was the woman who had crashed into her earlier. She was really not in the mood to talk to her again.

"Sorry, to bother," Destiny smiled, "But ah… I was just wondering, why is Mrs. Ramirez going to lunch with that guy? Isn't she married?"

"Yeah," London said, turning her head away from the woman.

"I'm sorry about your skirt," Destiny continued, "I really am. But it seems like Maddie is busy with everyone but you. Do you wanna be best friends?"

London turned around, looking at the woman. How did she know she was in need of a best friend? That was totally weird, but she was, so why not take up her offer? "Sure," London replied, "I'll need you to carry my shopping bags though."

"Sure." Destiny said, holding out her hand, "My name is De- Diana. My name is Diana."

London shook her hand, "Yay me!" she then said, clapping her hands, "I've got a new best friend. So? What do you wanna do?"

"Let's gossip." Destiny suggested, putting on a fake cheery face. She had the dumb girl eating out of her palm. She just needed to work her way in. She knew London would tell her, she just had to play the cards right.

"I love to gossip!" London agreed, "It's my favourite thing to do, well, except for shopping, you go figure." She paused, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Tell me about Maddie and Esteban?" Destiny said, biting her lips slightly, "I think they make a really odd couple. I can't believe they're actually married – and together!"

"Oh," London said, getting a sneaky look on her face, like she always did when she had some good gossip. She leaned in slowly, whispering to her new 'best friend'; "Don't tell anyone, but… They are married. Not together though."

"How?" Destiny questioned, her eyes lightening up by the sound of all that.

"Esteban was about to get thrown out of the country." London told her, "So Maddie married him to keep that from happening. That guy she walked out with before, is her ex-boyfriend, Trevor. Maybe they're getting back together."

"Oh…" Destiny said, wanting London to confirm it again, "So? They're not together for real? It was all a fake marriage?"

"Yes." London confirmed, leaning back in the lobby couch, satisfied with her work.

Destiny quickly stood up, smiling at London, "I have to go now. But we'll talk soon…. _Best friend_." She added, just to keep London happy. She turned around, waving her fingers, "Toodles!"

As she stood outside the Tipton, she lifted a small tape recorder out of her purse, a devilish smile on her face. Oh, Esteban and Maddie were going _down_.

* * *

_So, I brought Trevor into the story too. I think he is so cute, and it's fun to see Zac Efron doing that part. Him and Maddie wouldn't work though, I believe, maybe their differences were too big, or maybe not. They were just an ah… odd couple, lol. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews. This story is getting much more attention that I had thought it would, and it's really great, so keep it coming, because you have no idea how much it means to me. And I'd love to answer your reviews and stuff, but uhm… that would probably take awhile, so. But if I have given the hint that Maddie was a virgin, she was (as you read in this chapter) not a virgin, however, it is my intention that Esteban is, though the story never really speaks of it clearly. So. Just go with the flow. _

_I'll try to update as fast as possible. The chapters are not that long, so it doesn't take me forever to write. Plus, you guys deserve updates every other day, because you're the greatest reviewers, ever (: I love you all, okay? _

_I don't own TSL. _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Arguments **

Esteban took out the little box from his pocket, looking at it, once again. He'd been carrying it with him everywhere ever since he bought it, because he didn't want Maddie to find it when she cleaned and tidied up in their apartment. He paused and smiled to himself.

_Their apartment. _

It sounded absolutely wonderful in his ears. And he wanted to give her something special. Since he never gave her an engagement ring or a wedding bond, like she deserved, he had dipped into his savings and ended up buying her this ring. He just hoped she'd like it. He wished he knew a lot about this stuff, but he didn't, so he'd had both Carey and Mr. Moseby with him, who both agreed with him on buying Maddie something nice.

It was a princess cut ring, with a white diamond stone. Carey had loved it, and she was a girl, who knew Maddie very well. Mr. Moseby, who knew quite a lot about this stuff too, agreed with Carey that it was a good choice, so Esteban had bought it, not worrying about the price. It was in a white box, and he couldn't wait to give it to Maddie.

He just hadn't found the perfect time yet, so he was still carrying it around, stopping now and then to imagine what it would look like on her finger. He could only believe it would look good. Everything looked good on Maddie. He liked it most when she wore nothing, though.

"Thinking about a certain blonde candy counter girl, we know?" Cody chipped, snapping Esteban right out of his trance.

Esteban turned to look at the guy, quickly stuffing the box into his pocket, "Yes." He replied, fiddling nervously, "She is my wife. I am aloud to think."

"Oh, I know," Cody smiled, padding his back, "I wasn't saying you couldn't." and then he left, leaving Esteban even more confused than earlier.

He shook his head and went into the lobby. He had to pick up some luggage in suite 245. He stopped in his tracks though, when he didn't see the beautiful candy girl behind the counter. Where had she gone? What if something happened? He turned around, perplexed, and saw London sitting by herself in the couch, going through a magazine. He quickly went over there.

"Miss London?" he questioned, looking at her, "Do you know where Maddie is?"

London looked up, annoyed because of the interruption, "Yes, Esteban," she told him, pointing towards the entrance, "She went out on a lunch date with her ex-boyfriend Trevor."

Esteban immediately felt a pang of jealousy stream through is body. But more than that, he felt hurt. She went out with another man? And why didn't she tell him, "Trevor?" he questioned, "Is he not that really smart, handsome guy from back then?"

"Yes," London said, "The guy she stole from me."

"Oh," Esteban said, looking at his feet, as he made his way across the lobby, to pick up that luggage, "Maybe I got it all wrong. Maybe Miss Maddie does not like me as much as I like her."

--

Maddie smiled at Trevor, who was sitting across the table, looking through his menu. She didn't feel totally at ease with this. She felt kinda guilty. She could at least have told Esteban where she was going and asked if he was okay with it. But then again, she should be aloud to lunch with whoever she wants to, shouldn't she?

"So?" Trevor stated, looking up at her, "I think I'm gonna go with the salmon salad. What are you having? Pick everything, it's my treat."

"Oh, thank you," Maddie smiled, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks, "Ah, I'd like the same."

"I thought you were gonna go with chicken," Trevor smiled, placing his arms on the table, "That was always your choice when we were dating."

"Yeah, I don't eat chicken anymore." Maddie replied, thinking of the cute pet chicken they had at home. Esteban didn't eat chicken because of him, and she admitted, she'd feel kinda wrong about it too. And not only that, it would hurt Esteban as well.

"Why not?" Trevor questioned, aching an eyebrow.

"Esteban has this pet chicken, so we don't eat that." Maddie said, bobbing her head up and down, "Besides, lately, the smell of it has just been making me… _eww_."

"Why?" Trevor said, ignoring the eww-comment, "That's Esteban's choice to have a chicken, that shouldn't affect you."

"It does." Maddie said, looking weirdly at him. But then she realized he didn't know they were married, "We're married, you know." she added, wanting to clear the air, to make sure he didn't get the wrong signals.

Trevor spit out the coke he had just taken a sip of, "You're what?" he shrieked, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at them, "You're married?" he grabbed her hand to look at her finger, "But where's your ring?"

"I don't have one." Maddie replied, whipping spit and coke off her chin, "And Trevor, I already took a shower this morning, I don't need another one."

"Sorry," Trevor said, "I was just – Woow, I can't believe you've gotten married. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Nobody really was." Maddie just told him, shrugging slightly, as the waiter came and took their food orders.

When he left, Trevor was still in shock, he bit his lips, and looked at the girl he once loved so much, "That's okay, I guess. I just can't believe it. Don't you think you're a little too young for that? You're only 18."

"They were about to throw Esteban out of the country, so it made sense to do it now, if you don't mind." Maddie chuckled, sipping her sprite, "But enough about me. What have you been up to?"

"Uhm…" Trevor trailed off, "Not as much as you, that's for sure. I don't even have a girlfriend right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maddie told him, "But it's good to see you again, Trevor."

"You too, Maddie." Trevor replied, smiling at his ex-girlfriend, "You too."

--

Maddie made her way up of the stairs to their apartment, feeling defeated. When she came back from lunch with Trevor, she worked all day, looking forward to see Esteban again, and take their walk home together. However, Mr. Moseby told her that Esteban had left suddenly, telling him he was feeling very sick.

Maddie couldn't help but think it was something else. And why hadn't he talked to her about it? She was his wife, she should know. She would have gone with him home to take care of him and make him soup.

She locked herself into the apartment, taking off her boots. She shut the door behind her and hurried into the living room, anxious to see Esteban.

She wasn't the only one who had been holding secrets lately, and she wanted to share them with him. The time just hadn't been right yet. It was kinda huge news, and they were going to change their life together completely.

She stopped in the living room entrance, as she saw Esteban sitting on the couch, deeply in thought. He looked up at her though, and she saw hurt flashing through his eyes, which broke her heart completely. She wanted to rush over there and envelope him in a big hug, to make the pain go away, but before she got that far, Esteban spoke up;

"How was your lunch date, Maddie?"

Maddie froze in the door, not believing he knew that. Was that why he was so hurt? Was it her fault!? She let out a deep sigh and took a few stops closer, looking at him, "It was okay. Trevor says hi."

Esteban stood up from the couch, looking kinda angry with her, "Why did you not tell me?" he asked, "Why did you not tell me you were going out to eat with him, Maddie? How could you just do that to me?"

"Esteban!?" Maddie questioned, surprised by the hurt and the anger her husband was having. Had it really hurt him that bad? She couldn't quite comprehend that thought, "It was just a lunch! It's not like I'm running off with him now! I love you!"

"Then why did you not tell me?" Esteban asked, demanding for her to answer, "I was looking for you in the lobby, and suddenly you are gone. Then Miss London said you went out on a lunch date with your ex-boyfriend. What am I supposed to think then, Maddie?"

"I haven't seen him for a long time!" Maddie yelled, anger boiling in her. He may be her husband, but he _can't_ decide who she spend time with, "He just dropped by, and I wanted to catch up! There's nothing to tell about it, Esteban!"

"I know how important that guy is to you, Maddie!" Esteban said, now yelling too, which was surprising, since it took a lot for him to actually yell, "You even told me all about your relationship back then! He was your first time, you do not forget your first time. I know I never will."

"Yes," Maddie said, thinking quickly about the last statement he made. Who _had _been his first time? He had never told her. She had never known he had had a girlfriend before her or anything, "Trevor was my first time, and my first _real_ boyfriend, but we broke up, Esteban, we're not even friends anymore. It was just a lunch. It's not like I'm gonna see him again!"

"Great," Esteban confirmed, "Because I forbid you to see him!"

"You _forbid_ me to see him!?" Maddie spat, the anger flashing back in an instant, "You can't decide who I spend time with, Esteban! If I want to lunch with him, I do! You're not the boss of me!"

"Well, then maybe this marriage means nothing to you." Esteban said, breathing out, as he tried to hold back the tears she was causing. He swallowed hard, and picked the white box out of his jacket, throwing it on the floor, which caused the ring to fly across the room, "Maybe I was just imagining love. And I even bought that for you."

Maddie stood still as Esteban sat down on the couch again, burying his head in his hands. She looked at the white box on the floor, letting tears fall out of her eyes. She knew what it was. It was a ring box. He had bought her a ring… she couldn't see it right now, because it was lying across the room, probably hard to find. She'd have to look for it later. She had to find it.

She slowly looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He looked up too, and their eyes met. He was crying too, she realized. She couldn't believe she hurt him that bad. And she couldn't grasp that he thought this marriage meant nothing to her. It meant everything. She _loved_ him.

She was about to open her mouth and be the bigger one, and apologise. It wasn't like she wanted to see Trevor again anyway, so the whole thing was stupid. But she didn't get that far. Their front door burst open, and she turned to find two police officers, and the woman she believed they had gotten rid of.

"Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramírez?" one of the police officers questioned, looking at her.

Maddie couldn't speak, she was shocked, so she just pointed at Esteban on the couch, moving back to let them get through. They did so, and each grabbed one of his arms, ignoring his protests and questions.

"What's going on!?" he finally managed to yell, as they dragged him towards the door.

"You're being thrown out of this country and back to Peru. Your Green Card has expired." The other officer said, checking his watch, "We have proof to believe that your marriage to Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick is fake."

"WHAT!?" Maddie finally said. She was surprised… how? "It's not fake!" she hissed, making her way towards Esteban, "We're in love! We're married! What's going on?"

"Shall I replay the evidence?" Destiny questioned, holding up a tape recorder. She pressed the black button, and they all heard London's voice streaming through the little box:

"_Oh. Don't tell anyone, but… They are married. Not together though."_

"_How?" _they heard Destiny ask.

"_Esteban was about to get thrown out of the country. So Maddie married him to keep that from happening. That guy she walked out with before, is her ex-boyfriend, Trevor. Maybe they're getting back together."_

"_Oh… So? They're not together for real? It was all a fake marriage?" _

"_Yes." _They heard London confirm again, and then Destiny pressed the little black button, a satisfied look on her face.

Maddie locked eyes with Esteban, a scared look in her eyes. This was the fist time she really was scared. This meant something. They couldn't take him away, they just couldn't! He belonged here! She needed him… He was-

"Your plane leaves tonight." Destiny interrupted Maddie's thoughts, by talking to Esteban, a smock smile playing on her lips, "I hope you have fun in your weird little village!"

"But!" Maddie yelled, trying to get through to Esteban, "You can't take him! I love him, I need him! Esteban…" she cried, tears steaming down her cheeks.

"Too bad!" Destiny just replied, walking out of the condo, with the two police officers behind her. They had a good hold on Esteban, since he seemed to struggle to get free.

Maddie just watched them leave, not able to grasp the situation. They just took him away! What about his stuff, what about his life and his things? What about his _wife_?

She sunk down on the floor, tears clouding her vision. Was she just left alone now? She couldn't believe they really took him away… How was she gonna manage without him? And he left without her getting a chance to apologise. She felt awful. Trevor meant nothing to her. Esteban was her everything. What was gonna happen now?

She crawled across the floor to find the ring Esteban had bought for her. It didn't take her very long, since it was shining so bright. She took it on her finger, or rested her back against the side of the couch, looking down at the white stone. It was beautiful. It must have cost him a fortune, and still he had bought it for her.

She rested her head in her arms, not bothering to stop the tears from coming. How was she gonna cope? With everything that was going on, how would she manage to have money enough and working and… Oh God!

She rested her hand on her stomach, leaned her head back, letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

_So yeah. This was the last chapter Trevor was in, since he's really not that important. Destiny finally got what she wanted, and I hope I made it all realistic, since I've never been through this, I can't possibly know. It's not like they're gonna go throw my family out of Denmark! Haha, anyway. Your reviews are very much appreciated. They mean the world to me, just so you know._

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, it belongs to Disney. I'm borrowing it for this, but I promise to get them back, so you watch it on DC, lol. _


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Revelations**

Maddie groaned by the sound of the clock, burying her head in her pillow. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to just keep lying there and die. Nothing was worth it without Esteban. But she knew she had to get up and go to work. She had to, because she needed the money, and getting fired would do her no good.

She got out of bed and threw on her bathrobe. She went into the living room, dragging her feet behind her. Yesterday night was clear in her mind, and she knew she would never forget it. It was the day her heart broke, and the dreams she had for her future shattered into a million pieces.

After crying her eyes out last night, she had slowly gotten into bed, resting her head on the pillow that smelled so nice of Esteban. Eventually she had fallen asleep, but she had no idea what time it had been. She felt angry at London. It was her fault, she was the one who had told Destiny about their marriage. She knew Destiny had probably sneaked it out of her, but seriously… London could be so dumb!

Maddie eventually got ready and headed off to work. It was the first time in a long time she didn't walk beside Esteban, their fingers linked together, and it felt wrong. She didn't say goodbye to him outside the Tipton with a peck on the lips either. She just made her way inside, headed for the staff's lounge. She collided with Mr. Moseby though, because she didn't look where she was going.

"Madeline!" Mr. Moseby said, hurriedly grabbing her before she fell, "What is going on? You should look where you're going, the hotel is full of guests, and…" when he realized she didn't answer him, and didn't even flinch, he paused and took a better look at her. She had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Madeline…" he said, immediately feeling fatherly feelings for the young girl, "What's going on, are you okay?"

"No…" Maddie cried, and so the tears fell once again. Before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around the stunned manager, and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Mr. Moseby looked around, as a few of the guests stared at them, along with some of the staff members. Carey made her way towards them, and she managed to remove Maddie from Mr. Moseby, and lead the girl to the couch, where she enveloped her in a big hug, letting her cry it out. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew it had to be big. Maddie was a sensible girl, but this was… weird.

"Cody…" she whispered, looking at him, "See if you can find Esteban, maybe he knows what's wrong."

"He's not here…" Maddie managed to choke out, as she removed herself from Carey and leaned back in the couch, drying her eyes in the sleeves of her shirt.

"What?" Carey asked, aching an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Maddie stared at her, letting out a deep breath, "They took him." She whispered.

"Who took who?" Mr. Moseby asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"The INS." Maddie said, locking eyes with him, "They took Esteban. They're taking him back to Peru. They came last night."

"Oh my God, Maddie!" Carey said, quickly hugging the girl again, "Are you okay, honey?"

"No…" she whispered, "What am I gonna do without him, Carey? They just got there, and I didn't even get to say goodbye… He didn't even know how much I loved him."

"Of course he did." Carey assured her, padding her back.

"No," Maddie replied, her voice hoarse, "We were in the middle of a fight because I had lunch with Trevor, and… Esteban was mad, and then we started yelling…"

"Don't worry, honey," Carey told her, "He knew you loved him. I just don't understand how the INS found out about your marriage. I mean, now it was real."

"It was London." Maddie said, letting out a deep breath, "I know she didn't do it on purpose, but couldn't she just have kept it to herself? She ruined everything. I'm gonna yell at her the minute I see her, if I'm not careful."

"Don't do that," Carey said, "I'm gonna go speak to London right now, and make sure she knows what she's done. Do you think you need to go home, or something?"

"I can't!" Maddie shrieked, "I'm gonna clean myself up, and then go work. I need to money for the apartment, and… yes, that's what I'll do."

"And what?" Carey asked, "You said 'and'? What's the 'and'?"

"Nothing…" Maddie whispered, "I'll tell you soon… When I'm ready and there's not so many people around us."

"Okay…" Carey said, arching an eyebrow, "I'll be waiting for that tale."

--

Three days later, Maddie got a letter from a divorce attorney _(spell?)_ , saying that Esteban had signed the divorce papers, and was now back in Peru, where he belonged.

She just stared at the papers, not believing what she was seeing. How could he sign the papers? How could he do that to her? Didn't he love her? Didn't he trust her enough to believe that she'd find a way to get him back? Didn't he have that faith it her?

She threw the papers on the kitchen table, and made her way out of the condo to get to work. She was not going to sign those. She refused. No matter what, she was gonna stay married to him. She loved him, so it was the right thing to do.

As she walked along the pavement, she let her fingers linger on her stomach, hoping everything would work out okay. She couldn't believe she was in this position, and of course her parents had nothing to say about it at all. They didn't give a shit, the only people who cared were the people at work, but they also cared a lot.

She clocked in and went to change, before opening the candy counter. The morning she broke down, Carey had actually talked to London, and London had _actually_ apologised! Maddie her forgiven her immediately after that, because London wasn't one to apologise.

Everybody (well, herself, Carey and Mr. Moseby) had been trying to get a hold of Esteban since he left. It just wasn't possible. Apparently, the village he lived in was so far away from the civilization that they had nothing. Maddie didn't even know the name of it, but she wanted to at least speak to him. She needed to! She was miserable without him right now.

She sold some candy and a chocolate, but not much else was going on right now. It was a boring day, and she wished she could curl up in bed and eat ice cream instead. She couldn't even recognize herself. She usually wasn't like this. She was a strong girl, but then again… she was very fragile, and apparently broke easily.

Carey made her way towards the counter, watching Maddie carefully. She had no idea how to act around the poor girl. She still hadn't told her that other thing, and frankly, she wanted to know! She stopped before her, waiting for Maddie to realize her presence.

"Oh, hi Carey." Maddie said, trying to muster a smile, but it didn't go very well.

"Hi Maddie," Carey said, letting out a deep breath, "How are you holding up?"

"It's okay, I guess…" Maddie sighed, leaning against the counter, "I got a call from my lawyer last night who said I need to sign the papers, and I told him I didn't want to. I tried to find Esteban too, but it's useless. I feel sick all the time, and I'm so tired I just want to sleep."

"I'm sorry." Carey replied, mentally smacking herself. It was one of the only things she said to Maddie these days. It was almost everything Maddie heard. People kept telling her how sorry they were, and Carey couldn't help but think that Maddie must be ready to stuff something down someone's throat by now, "I wish I could help."

"You're trying to find Esteban; that's help enough." Maddie said, "I really appreciate it, Carey. It means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me, Maddie." Carey said, looking her deeply in the eye, "I want you to be happy. We all miss Esteban too! It's not the same without him."

"No, he really did brighten up the place…" Maddie said, getting a lost look on her face as she looked around the lobby, imagining Esteban carrying a huge pile of luggage.

"He did." Carey agreed, biting her lip slightly, "But now, Maddie… Is the time to tell me what the other thing was. I need to know. I'm curious, and I want to help you."

"I can't tell you…" Maddie said, "It's too horrible. I can't even tell my own mom and dad, Carey."

"I see you as my daughter, Maddie." Carey told her, taking the young girl's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You mean the world to me. And I want to help. I'm not here to judge you, whatever it is. Just tell me, okay?"

"I'm pregnant." Maddie quickly said, staring at Carey, as the older woman's face fell, and all the colour drained from her face. Her eyes went wide, and she looked at Maddie, her jaw hanging open too. Maddie blinked and retired her hand from Carey's, "See? I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh my God!" Carey exclaimed, when she had finally gotten her voice back, "Maddie, I had no idea… Are you okay? How far along are you? Esteban is the father, right?"

"Of course he's the father!" Maddie said, "And I'm about two months along, I think. I haven't even gotten it together to find an OBGYN yet. I can't handle all this on my own Carey. I have morning sickness all the time, and I have to work so hard to make money, and with a baby here in 7 months, I just…"

Carey quickly took her in for a hug, as tears started streaming down her cheeks again. No wonder she had seemed over emotional when she was pregnant too. Everything was happening so fast, and Carey couldn't believe it. Was Maddie… her little girl… pregnant? She felt so many motherly feelings for her, that she didn't know how to respond. All she knew was that she had to help her. She would let her move into their suite if she needed a place to stay.

Maddie pulled away, embarrassed, "I'm sorry…" she whispered, brushing her tears away, "I'm just… mood swings." She tried to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work, "I found out about this two days before they took Esteban. I had digested the news, and was gonna tell him when I got home from my lunch with Trevor. But before we got that far, the INS came, and I didn't have a chance. Now he's gone and I'm pregnant and alone."

"No." Carey said, brushing her hair away, "You're not alone, honey. You have all of us. And if you can't stay in your apartment, and if your parents don't want you back, you can always stay with us. I'm already on the pull-out-couch, but we'll figure something out."

"I want to stay in the apartment." Maddie replied, "Besides, there's so many memories of Esteban there, and I want the baby to be close to its father. I want to be close to Esteban too. And we simply can't be 5 people in your suite. Thanks for the offer though, I love you Carey."

"I love you too." Carey assured her, "And I'll help you with this. When you get off, we're gonna find the best OBGYN, and make an appointment. I'll go with you to all your scans. I'll talk to Moseby about getting a raise, and we'll see what we can do about baby things and clothes and all. I'll even go with you when you tell your parents."

"Thank you so much, Carey!" Maddie said, getting a new bash of pregnancy tears in her eyes. She let them fall and hugged the older woman tight. She was so happy to have someone like Carey in her life. It was nice to know someone cared for her that way. And Carey would make the best Godmother in the world for her baby once it was born.

_

* * *

_

_So, another chapter done. Funny thing about the baby-business. Plenty of you actually suggested that Maddie should get pregnant, that way there would be more reason for Esteban to stay in the county. But the whole point of it was, that Maddie was not supposed to find out about it until he had left. I've been leaving hints here and there about her being pregnant, and some of you mentioned them. _

_ I just started 'high school'. It's not exactly high school (hence the '' around it), but it's the closest thing to what it is, that you guys would know. And yeah, I'm gonna try to update as much as possible, but maybe I'm gonna get busy now, we'll see. I'll update at least once a week. And you know what, I'm gonna try to update regularly, like before, 'cause I know I won't be able to keep myself from writing anyway. _

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. _

_Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, I'm gonna ask you to review again, please? _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Support**

Maddie looked at Carey, drumming her fingers impatiently against the table. They were waiting for her parents to arrive. She was finally gonna tell them that she was having a baby with the husband who got deported. It had taken Carey two long months to finally convince her, and now a small bump was seen, which also proved that now was the time to get it out in the open.

Carey wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting the Fitzpatricks. If her parents were anything like Maddie had told her, they were horrible people. She had never really spoken to them. Only heard the arguments through closed doors on rare occasions, like at Maddie's Sweet 16. She could only hope they had changed for something better. The chances were low though.

"God…" Maddie breathed, her right hand resting on her belly, while the other was still drumming against the table, "Can't they be on time for once? It's like… we said 1 o'clock, and it's 1:30!"

"Calm down, honey." Carey replied, placing her hand on top of Maddie's, which also made the drumming stop, "They'll be here, don't worry, they probably just got delayed or something. You have to take things easy now, Maddie."

"I know." Maddie replied, leaning back in her chair, "It's just so hard. My morning sickness is almost gone though, but it's annoying me that London still haven't heard from that private investigator. He should have found Esteban now."

"He's probably still looking, and doing his best." Carey told her, offering a small smile.

London had really gone all out, because the heiress actually felt guilty about spilling the beans. She had hired a private investigator for Maddie, and told him to find Esteban, no matter what the prize was. He had left about a month ago, and they hadn't heard from him since.

Maddie was grateful towards London, and Carey was proud. The immature girl was growing to get a responsibility. She felt responsible for her best friend, everybody could tell that. She knew London couldn't wait to go out and buy all the baby stuff they needed too, so money wasn't really a problem there. London also paid the rent of Maddie's apartment, since Maddie didn't make that much money. And she didn't even flinch when she did it. Maddie felt like she needed to pay her back, but London kept saying that it was on her. Maddie didn't have to worry.

"You're right." Maddie said, smiling at her, "Am I bothering you? Tell me if I'm impossible to be around?"

"A bit," Carey smiled, revealing the truth, "But you have a right to be that, because you're pregnant, Maddie. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you all alone."

"Thank you, Carey," Maddie mumbled, leaning forward to squeeze her tight, "Your support means the world to me."

Just then they broke apart, because of people approaching them. Maddie was kinda disappointed to see her sister and grandmother instead of her parents. She didn't know why she had expected them to show up, it wasn't like they cared. It was her grandma from Oregon actually, had she flown in just for this talk? Her sister lived in New York now, so she had travelled too, just for this talk.

"Maddie!" Genevieve smiled, sitting down on a chair, "It's so good to see you, lil sis! And who's this?"

"Grandma, Gen, this is Carey." Maddie said, gesturing to her, "She works at the Tipton, and she's Zack and Cody's mother."

"Nice to meet you," grandma Fitzpatrick said, shaking her hand, "Maddie, your parents says hi, they are very sorry they couldn't make it."

"I don't know what I expected," Maddie said, rolling her eyes, "Carey, this is my grandma, and my older sister, Genevieve."

"Hi." Carey said.

"So, Maddie?" Genevieve asked, "Why are we here again? What can be so important?"

"You know how I got married, right?" Maddie asked, looking at her grandma.

"Yes, we heard your husband got deported, I'm so sorry honey." Grandma Fitzpatrick said, taking her hand, "Who was he? Are you okay?"

"Aaah… I miss him." Maddie said, "We're still trying to get him back. But that's not the reason I asked you guys to be here today. It's… It's good news, kinda, once you get used to the idea, but it's also very _un_-good too."

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Genevieve asked, now getting seriously worried about her sister. She seemed to struggle with her words, something Maddie never did. She always knew what to say.

"Yes, Maddie," grandma Fitzpatrick continued, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorta… I'm sorta four months pregnant." Maddie said, looking from her grandma to her sister, worried of what they might think, and how they would react.

"WHAT!?" Genevieve exclaimed, her eyes almost popping out of her head, "You're pregnant!?

"I'm sorry…" Maddie said. She hated to disappoint her sister. She was the closest one she had in the house, back when she wasn't married, of course. After her sister moved out, it was only her parents and Liam, and they were all dorks. "But… But, I found out, and I didn't get to tell Esteban before he left, and then I couldn't tell you guys."

"Oh Maddie…" grandma Fitzpatrick smiled, leaning in to hug her youngest granddaughter, "Are you okay? Are you starting to show, can I see?"

Maddie giggled slightly, and stood up, revealing the small tummy. She put her hand there and sat down again, smiling at her family. Carey took her hand, squeezing it like a mother would.

"And you have been taking care of her?" grandma Fitzpatrick questioned, looking at Carey.

"Yes." Carey nodded, hugging Maddie tightly to her body, "I love Maddie like my own."

"Carey helped me find a good OBGYN, and she made sure everything is right in the apartment, and she's with me at all my appointments. She's like my mother." Maddie said, smiling gratefully at Carey.

"That's good since our mom is too absorbed in her arguments with dad to notice." Genevieve said, leaning back in her chair, "I'm shocked though, you're only 18. I'm 25, I figured I'd be the first one of us."

"It wasn't planned you know?" Maddie stated, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, alright." Genevieve said, "I guess that's just it then. But do you have enough money? What about law school? What about education, you're so smart Maddie, the smartest one in the family, are you just gonna blow all that off because of a baby?"

"This baby is the last memory I have of Esteban." Maddie said, rubbing her stomach gently, "I'm gonna take care of it. I love it. And yes, maybe it will ruin the plans I had. But I can wait a year or two with law school. I was gonna do that anyway. It's too late now anyway, the school year started three months ago."

"That's wise, Maddie." Grandma Fitzpatrick smiled, sighing a bit, "How's the pregnancy coming along then? Any complications?"

"No, not really." Maddie said, looking down at her stomach, that motherly feeling overtaking her body, "It's all going great. Ah well… except the morning sickness. It's still there, especially by the smell of chicken."

"You live with a chicken don't you?" Genevieve questioned.

"Yes, but cooked chicken." Maddie said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"I'll tell mom and dad, don't worry." Genevieve continued, "I'll tell them everything. They probably don't care though, but call me the minute you get into labour, and I'll come down right away."

"Thanks," Maddie said, hugging her sister, "I love you."

"I love you too, lil sis."

--

"Maddie!" London said, and stopped in front of the candy counter, a huge smile on her face, "I just got a call from Mr. Investigator! He says they've got a clue now!"

Maddie was too excited to tell London for the gazillion time that his name was _not_ Private Investigator, that it was his _position_. Her eyes lit up, and she let out a huge squeal, "Did they find him!?"

"No." London said, fixing her hat, "But! They did figure out a way to contact him… they think."

"Oh…" Maddie's face dropped, her heart sinking again, "Was that all then?"

"I'm sorry, Maddie." London told her, "I wish I could help more. Do you wanna go baby shopping after you get off? We need to start buying stuff soon so you don't have to do it all a week before the baby comes."

Maddie smiled warmly at her best friend, "When did you get so smart, London?"

"After I made a huge mistake and really hurt my best friend." London replied, her voice sincere, "I just want to help you, Maddie. You're my only true friend. You'd never hurt me on purpose, and you'll always stick with me. And since I have nothing better to spend my money on, I guess I can buy you nice stuff."

"Thanks London…" Maddie said, tears welling up in her eyes. She was getting overly emotional because of the pregnancy, and she still had around 4 months to go, "You're the best friend in the entire world!"

"No problem." London smiled, "Do you want me to ask Carey too? And I could call Corrie and Mary Margaret! They're probably out of school now, and they still live here in Boston."

"It could be fun…" Maddie said, sniffing away the tears, "Just tell them I'm pregnant, they don't know yet."

"Goodie." London smiled, "We'll all wait right here when you get off!"

--

"You need a changing table!" Carey said, as they stopped in the middle of the mall, looking around, "We need to find the best one."

"Yeah," Maddie said, "If you know what you're doing, please do lead, 'cause I do not have a clue!"

"I hope you've gotten better at this baby thing." Mary Margaret said, giggling of the memory where Maddie and London had totally destroyed their baby dolly, "You taped it back together!"

"I'm not an idiot anymore!" Maddie said, shooting her friend a death glare, "I was 16 back then, I'm two years older now."

"And so much more mature." Carey added in, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't we find some clothes for the baby first?" London suggested, pointing at a shop, "We should get the natural colours, because they work for both boys and girls, don't you agree?"

"I agree on everything you do, London." Corrie smiled, looking in awe at the other girl.

"Sure." London said, hurryingly making her way into the little shop, immediately going for the white stuff. Corrie followed right behind her, while the other three were looking a bit afraid, but followed nonetheless.

"Don't worry about, Corrie." Mary Margaret said, "I can't control her anywhere."

"And I can't control London." Maddie said, getting back to her usual self, which happened occasionally, though she was over emotional most of the time, "They would be the perfect match."

"I don't think Corrie would have a problem with that." Mary Margaret giggled, and Carey and Maddie quickly joined her.

After buying some clothes, they sat down to rest awhile, because Maddie was getting tired. She leaned back in the chair, while Corrie and London went to buy them all something to drink, Corrie quickly telling London that she wanted to have whatever she was having.

Suddenly Maddie felt a bit nauseas as the familiar smell of chicken reached her nose. She quickly covered her mouth and rushed out of her seat, and into the bathroom.

Carey looked after her, wondering if she should follow, but decided to let Maddie puke alone. Maybe that was a bit more comfortable. Corrie and London got back, and they all waited for Maddie to come back. When she did, she still looked sick. She just sat down and kept whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"Do you need anything?" Carey asked.

Maddie suddenly felt tears stream down her cheeks again, _Damn those pregnancy hormones, _she cursed, before drying her eyes, "I need Esteban…" she whispered, "If he had been here, he would have given me his Pillow of Health, and I would have felt a whole lot better in no time."

"I can buy you a Pillow of Health?" London suggested, taking Maddie's hand.

"Can you buy one for me too, London?" Corrie exclaimed, ruining their moment. Mary Margaret quickly placed her hand on top of Corrie's mouth, and smiled at them.

Carey couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She knew what Maddie really needed was Esteban, but until then, she knew that Maddie had wonderful friends to support her.

* * *

_I simply love the episode where Esteban keeps giving Mr. Moseby a 'something' of health to make him feel better. It's one of my favourites, because Esteban is adorable in it. I thought about letting Maddie meet her parents with Carey, but decided against it, since we've never seen them, only heard their voices, and I'd like it to stay that way. I know we haven't seen her sister either, but I believed it would be more comfortable to write her as on OC. Her grandma is the one in the 'Not So Suite 16' episode, since I just loved her. _

_Thanks again for the reviews. Your support means the world to me. I'm glad to know that so many people are enjoying this, since I really enjoy writing it. _

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Seriously, if I did, I'd make Esteban and Maddie a couple. Or lol, 'Estie' for short! _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Friends Will Help **

Maddie's pregnancy was coming along great. She was 7 months into it now, and was getting bigger and bigger by the day. She couldn't work much, because she wasn't aloud to lift anything heavy. The only thing she could do was stand behind the counter. She wasn't allowed to lift the piles of magazines or the boxes with candy that Brandon came with.

She didn't work too long either, she was told to take it easy, and she wasn't about to complain, because she had serious back pains. She also had to use the bathroom every 30 minutes because the baby had decided to use her bladder as a squeeze toy.

She was just sitting on her chair behind the counter, waiting for something to happen. The hotel had been busy lately, but today it was pretty quiet. Zack and Cody were off somewhere, probably the mall, with their friends, since it was Saturday. London was shopping with her step mom Brandi, and Carey was doing something in her suite, since things were so quiet today.

She got a few customers, but nothing really happened, so at 1:30pm, Mr. Moseby let her go home and rest. She thanked him a lot and hurried home, just wanting to curl herself into a ball and watch old reruns of 'Friends' with Dudley. She remembered watching them with Esteban before he got deported. He had told her he wanted to watch them all. She had, every time he did that, laughed and told him it would take awhile since there was 10 seasons.

When she got home, she found some cookie dough ice cream and a spoon. She went into the living room to grab a blanket, and then she sat down and turned on the TV, just relaxing completely. She would probably end up falling asleep again, but that didn't matter. There wasn't much else to do, and even though the clock only showed 2:09, she was so tired.

She crossed her legs Indian style, and Dudley jumped onto the couch, settling down in her lap. She immediately stroked him with her hand, before grabbing the ice cream. She started to eat it, because she knew she could. Pregnant women were allowed to eat a bit unhealthy. Especially pregnant _alone _women.

Three hours later, when Brandi and London stepped by after their shopping spree, they found Maddie sleeping on the couch, with melted ice cream all over her blanket. London carefully took the blanket away from her sleeping best friend, and made sure Maddie was lying down, before placing another, clean blanket on her. Brandi turned off the TV, proudly watching her step daughter. She was really proud of London. The young girl had grown so much since Maddie got pregnant.

They left the apartment soundlessly, happy that they stepped by to check up on their friend.

--

6 weeks later, everybody got together to fix up Maddie's apartment.

Carey, Zack, Cody, Mr. Moseby, London, Corrie and Mary Margaret. Everybody were there to make sure that Maddie had a good place for the baby.

Since there was only one bedroom in the apartment, and that was Maddie's (and Esteban's when he got home, which Maddie was sure would happen), they decided to put up one of those transportable wall thingies (as London so brightly called them when she went with Carey and Corrie to buy one), for the baby to sleep behind, and to make a room for it, sorta.

It was blue with skies on, just right for a baby. So the guys started to redecorate a bit, while Maddie supervised. She was now so big and so close to her due date, that she wasn't allowed to do that kind of stuff. It was fine with her really, because she was so tired, and she loved her friends for all coming to help her. It just showed her how much they cared about her.

"You still don't know if it's gonna be a girl or a boy?" Mary Margaret asked, looking through all the bags London had bought all those times they went baby shopping. Most of the stuff in there were something both a boy and a girl could wear.

"No." Maddie shook her head, picking up a baby duvet with farm animals on, "But I have a feeling it's a girl. That's why I bought a few pink things."

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded, but then she paused and looked up from the floor, where she was sitting, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." She said, "I mean, you're actually having a baby, Maddie. In one month the child will already be here, and you'll be a real mom, responsible for another human being. It's so weird to think that way. Aren't you scared?"

"Like hell." Maddie said, letting her hand rest on her huge stomach, "But I'll survive. I can only hope Esteban will ever meet his baby. If they do find him, there's a reason to let him come back."

"I hope they find him, Maddie." Mary Margaret smiled, standing up again, "You don't deserve to be a single mom. If you end up like that, you'll never get your education, and you would have made the best lawyer in the entire world."

"Thanks." Maddie smiled, hugging her, "And you'll make a great doctor."

"Aaaw, that's sweet." Mary Margaret smiled, just as Carey announced that it was time to paint the baby's corner white, instead of the dark colour Esteban's living room had.

"You need to open all the windows." Mr. Moseby told them, "I know for a fact that the smell from paint is not good for pregnant women. Maddie has to leave until we're at least done with the painting."

"Oh," Maddie said, "I wanted to help…"

"You can't!" London exclaimed, a wild look in her eyes, "'Cause eh… I want the little baby Maddie to be okay. You will hurt her, if you inhale all this… bad stuff."

"Yes, Maddie," Corrie agreed, nodding her head, "Listen to London, she's so smart. You need to do everything she says."

"Okay…" Maddie said, ignoring Corrie's statement. She was finding all this very weird. Suddenly she felt that they were hiding something from her. She arched her eyebrow and grabbed her purse from the table, "Call me when it's ready for me to be back, then, okay?"

"Ye-es." Zack and Cody nodded, ushering her towards the door, locking it safely behind her. They went into the living room again, where Carey had opened up all the windows, and the three other girls were opening the paint.

"Are you all ready to do this?" Mr. Moseby asked, looked at his fellow helpers.

"Oh yeah…" Zack said, a smile erupting around his mouth.

--

Maddie walked around town for a bit, and eventually ended in the mall, drinking a diet coke. Not that she could really afford it, but it wasn't very smart to be walking around town until her friends called. It had been two hours already. She wondered what they had planned for her. She knew it was something.

Eventually, about 45 minutes later, London called her up and said she could go home now. Maddie was feeling rather excited now. She couldn't wait to see what they had planned out for her. She loved surprises. She just didn't want to get too excited, because she didn't want to get disappointed if it was nothing like she hoped it was. If the idea was London's, it would go wrong, because London's ideas did tend to end that way most of the time.

When she stood in front of her apartment door, she paused for a bit, before unlocking it. She peeked her head inside, not sure what she would find in there. "It's me…" she called, "I'm coming in now okay?"

Zack and London came into the hallway and grabbed each of her arms, taking her with them towards the living room.

"We have a huge surprise for you!" Zack exclaimed, "We hope you like it…"

They entered the living room, and Maddie literally lost her jaw. They had not only painted the corner for the nursery, but the whole living room. Everything had been kinda old and darkish, because Esteban didn't have the money, and after Maddie moved in, and then was alone, she certainly didn't at all… have the money to redecorate or something.

But they had gone all out for her. The walls were white, and every thing was so clean. They had reorganized, to make room for the nursery in one corner, and Maddie quickly hurried over there, looking at everything. All the stuff London had bought were placed around there. The shopping bags were empty, the clothes in the drawers. She looked at the changing table and then turned to look at her friends.

"Oh my God, guys!" she exclaimed, happy tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much… this means the world to me!"

"You like it?" Cody asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"I love it," Maddie assured him, and then pulled him in for a hug, "You guys are so sweet, you really didn't have to."

"But we wanted to." Mr. Moseby said, and Maddie could feel this was one of those fatherly moments he got once in awhile for both London and herself, "We know things haven't been easy on you, Madeline. And I wished Esteban was here to take care of you, because I know he would. But since he isn't, it's our turn to do so. And we will help you, Madeline, don't doubt that."

"Oh…" Maddie had tears in her eyes, and she leaned into Mr. Moseby's open arms and hugged him tight, "Thank you so much, Mr. Moseby, I love you."

"So…" Carey said, grabbing Maddie's hand, "We did a little in all of the rooms, we've sorta had this planned all along. We got some new stuff for the kitchen and the bathroom as well, because everything you had was sorta old."

"Oh," Maddie said, hugging her too, "You guys are the best."

"Save a hug for your best friend!" London exclaimed, opening her arms to envelope Maddie in another hug. Maddie gladly responded to the hug, London had been so sweet and helpful all along. It even looked like she had been painting the wall, because she had white paint in her hair. She had certainly changed since they painted that apartment to help the poor family.

Maddie felt a rush of happiness go through her body, by the thought of her friends, and suddenly a loud splash was heard, and the two girls broke apart. Underneath Maddie's feet was a pool of… water?

"Ew…" London said, shaking her head in disgust, "Where did that come from?"

Maddie looked up and locked eyes with Carey, before with wide eyes, softly saying, "I think my water just broke…"

* * *

_I'm sorry about the short chapter, it was sort of a filler, because I could have written the end of this chapter in the former chapter, but I didn't want this story to move along too quick. On the other hand, I didn't want to drag it out too long, so here it is. Next chapter should be after she has given birth (I really want to spare you guys for those details) and it should be up soon!_

_And thanks for the reviews from last chapter, you guys are awesome. I hope to see another review from each of you! I have a dream that we'll reach the 200 before the fic is over… do you want to help me with that? I'd love you forever :) _

_And yeah, 'high school' is taking a lot of my time. I leave at like 6:30 in the morning, and get home around 5 in the afternoon, so I definitely don't have as much time as I did last year, but I still manage to update. This story is not much longer too, so it's not like... going to be too long before I finish it. Just to keep you guys updated :p_

_I don't own the Suite Life of Zack & Cody, I wish I did, though. _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Miranda London Ramirez**

Maddie looked down at her daughter, a smile playing on her lips. She could just stare down at her forever. She was so beautiful. She had huge chocolate brown eyes, and she wasn't balled like most babies. She had little tots of black hair on her head, and she was so tiny.

She was wrapped in a pink blanket, and she was sleeping. Maddie felt so tired, but she couldn't sleep. She had to watch her all the time, she couldn't get enough of her. She was so perfect, and so little and…

Maddie stroke her hand across her head, and leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead. It was an amazing feeling. She was sore everywhere after the 14 hours of labour, but it had been worth it. She had been crying, and screaming so much, that Carey and Mary Margaret, (who was the lucky people to hold her hands) had ended up screaming as well because of the pain they got in their hands, when Maddie squeezed them.

Carey had been a great coach though, and Maddie knew she couldn't have done it without her. She was so thankful for everything they had done for her. They really were the best friends anyone could think of.

She looked up as London came through the door, smiling brightly, "Maddie?" she exclaimed, "Let me see her, let me see her… I'm so sorry I wasn't here before!"

"That's okay, London," Maddie chuckled, "And calm down, you're gonna wake her.."

London smiled and placed her bags on the floor next to the bed. Then she sat down on the side of the bed, smiling at the little girl in Maddie's arms, "What's her name? Carey wouldn't tell me, she said it was a surprise."

"It is…" Maddie said, stroking her daughter's hair, while she looked into London's eyes, "I hope you like it though."

"What is it?"

"Miranda London Ramirez." Maddie replied, hoping London would get it, and that she would be happy about it.

"London?" London questioned, "But that's just like my name! Why would you name your best friend and your daughter the same thing?"

"I named her after you." Maddie chuckled, "Of course we'll be calling her Miranda, but I thought you deserved some acknowledgement. You've done so much for us, and I want you to know we appreciate it."

"Oh," London said, "I did not understand a word of what you just said, but it's so cool! My niece is named after me! Yay me!"

Maddie chuckled, "Miranda loves you very much. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" London asked, a huge smile covering her face.

"Sure…" Maddie smiled, slowly handing her small daughter into her best friend's arms, "Just support her head, okay?"

"Okay…" London smiled, and reached her hand out to do as Maddie told her, "Wow… she's so small. And she has your eyes, and your smile. But she looks like Esteban."

"Exactly like Esteban." Maddie whispered, getting lost in her daughter's features again, "I hope she won't have to grow up without a father. I hope Esteban will get back."

"Mr. Investigator is still working on it." London told her, nodding her head up and down, "He said he's getting closer, and then I told him that if he didn't get Esteban back soon, I'd get my daddy to sue him."

"Thanks, London." Maddie replied, "But I don't think that'd work, really."

"So, when are you coming home? And when are you gonna work again, I kinda miss having you around?"

"I'm going home tomorrow, and there'll be a long time before I can work." Maddie said, enjoying this talk with London. It wasn't something they did often, mostly because London was always shallow and superficial, "But you're welcome to stop by and visit us anytime."

"I'm gonna come by often then…" London whispered, "But I have got to head back now. Zack, Cody and Carey are stopping by later, though, they told me so. Here; take Miranda."

Maddie took her daughter, and laid back down, "She loves you already. Anyway… It's probably a good time for you to leave, she needs food soon, she hasn't really been eating, and I'm supposed to try like.. every half hour."

"I'm going," London quickly said, grabbing her stuff, "Bye!"

Maddie chuckled, "Bye London…"

--

Everything went great for Maddie and Miranda in the following weeks. Things were hard on Maddie though, because an infant is hard to take care of. She barely got to sleep, because Miranda kept crying and crying all the time. She knew it had been easier if Esteban had been there, but she was alone, so she had to take good care of her child – as good as she could.

Carey would sometimes help though. She even stayed in Maddie's apartment one time, to look after the child and let Maddie sleep. And London visited often. She wasn't doing anything good though. Maddie knew her friend was blown away by the time it took to have a baby. She hadn't expected Maddie to never have time to spend with her.

Miranda grew too. She was very small, just like her mom, but she looked exactly like Esteban. Those few features she had gotten from Maddie, were overshadowed by the totally aloofness that was Esteban. Maddie loved her for that, but at the same time, she had to really be careful not to cry when she was around her. She reminded her so much of Esteban, that it made Maddie realize what she lost and what she missed.

For Miranda's one month birthday, Maddie invited her friends, family and a few employees from the Tipton over for birthday cake. It wasn't anything fancy, like London was about to plan, because Maddie didn't have the strength. She believed though, that a small gathering was okay, so everybody could see how much Miranda was growing. Her parents hadn't seen her since the day after she was born.

The afternoon went pretty well, except for when Miranda had a huge cry-moment lasting 45 minutes, which resulted in most of the guests leaving. It was okay though, because they were too many people in that small apartment anyway.

A couple of weeks later, Maddie and Miranda were taking a walk around town. Well, Miranda was sleeping in the pram, while Maddie was walking and pushing. Since she had given birth, she had walked around a lot (not that she could really do anything else but walk), but she took walks more than she normally would to lose all the extra weight she had gained. Miranda liked those walks too. Not that she had much to say in those situations, but Maddie could feel her happiness when she was awake.

Maddie pushed the pram forward, thinking about where she wanted to go today, when she almost collided with someone. She looked up, and to her horror realized that it was her former teacher Sister Dominick _(A/N – isn't that what's her name is?)_, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Madeline?" the nun questioned, looking from the blonde girl to the child in the pram.

"I didn't mean to crash into you, I was in my own little world!" Maddie said, looking at the older woman nervously. She really didn't want to get into any form of argument with her.

"Yes," Sister Dominick agreed, nodding her head slightly, "And who is this? Not yours, I hope."

"Actually, it is…" Maddie said, "It's my daughter Miranda, she's almost two months… I'm married though!" she quickly added.

"Oh, then it's acceptable!" Sister Dominick smiled, "Now, are you and London still friends?"

"Very good friends." Maddie smiled, remembering the nun's fondness of London, "I'm actually thinking about going there right now. So, I guess I can say hi to her from you?"

"Sure, sure!" Sister Dominick cheered, waving bye to her former student, "Take care, Madeline!"

Maddie chuckled and quickly continued down the sidewalk, happy that Miranda was still sleeping. It had been a good day so far, and though it felt like forever since she had last spoken to Sister Dominick, it really wasn't more than a year ago they graduated. It was kinda weird to think about it. And how fast she had grown up. She really felt like she had some life experience even though she only just turned 19.

She finally made her way to the hotel, and went inside through the door. She had asked Norman to watch the pram, while she went inside, and of course he wanted to. She had Miranda in her arms, and she stopped by the candy counter to see what the new candy girl looked like. It had been so long since she was there, she hated to admit it, but she missed the lobby.

The new candy girl seemed nice, and Maddie made her way across the lobby, where Mr. Moseby had just returned to. She stopped in front of him, hoping he'd look up and realize her presence.

When Mr. Moseby finally looked up, surprise was written across his face, "Madeline!" he cheered, smiling hugely.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby." Maddie said, "Miranda says hi too."

"What are you doing here?"

"We were taking our daily walk, and … we ended here." Maddie said, "I just wanted to say hi to everybody."

"Oh, it's good to have you here, we can't wait until you get back to work here!"

"Me neither, but Miranda needs me now." Maddie let out a deep breath, and bit her lip, "But I'll go upstairs, London is home, isn't she?"

"Of course." Mr. Moseby said, waving her off.

Maddie turned around and quickly made her way across the lobby, stepped into the elevator, excited to see London again.

--

A few more weeks passed by and things were still going greatly. It wasn't easy, but Maddie was happy, and content with her life. Of course she wished to have Esteban back in her life, and back in her bed, and she still hoped that it would happen. Little did she know, that all her dreams would soon be true. London was just a phone call away, and she had news.

Miranda's cries woke Maddie out of her light slumber on the couch. She still hadn't totally adjusted to the new look, but she loved it. She removed her cover, and yawned, quickly getting out of bed. She remembered when her and London took care of London Junior, and how she had believed that no amount of money could get her up. Now, she didn't feel that way. Just a little sound from Miranda, and Maddie was jumping on her feet no matter what time it was.

She stumbled across the floor, and picked Miranda up, realizing that the child might be hungry. That was one of Maddie's favourite parts of the day. The closeness she had when she was feeding Miranda topped everything. The feeling of her daughter that close to her was mind-blowing. She couldn't possible explain it to someone who had never had that feeling. God knows she'd tried to tell London, but it wasn't the same. Carey knew what she was going on about though, she was a mother of two.

"You hungry, baby?" Maddie whispered, moving towards the couch, where she sat down, "Mommy's right here." She made it more relaxing and lifted her blouse up. Miranda's mouth immediately found the source of her food, she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly where it came from. Maddie smiled at her daughter, and gently stoke her head, watching as her little mouth moved.

Maddie could still remember the first time she smiled. That had been so surprising. Zack and Cody had been there to visit on their way home from school, and Zack had had Miranda in his arms, when suddenly, her lips curled into a slight smile, and she made a sound of joy. Zack had been so proud that he had been sitting with her, and Maddie and Cody had been overly ecstatic.

Miranda's little hands reached out and rested on Maddie's breast, while Maddie chuckled. She wished Esteban was here for moments like these. It was something every parent should experience. And she did try to take pictures of Miranda. London had even bought her a video camera, but it was hard to get everything on tape. Right now she couldn't possible tape herself when she was breastfeeding.

Her phone started ringing, and luckily it was on the coffee table, just in her reach. She leaned forward a little, and grabbed it, happy to see London's name flashing across the screen.

"Hi London, what's up?"

"He did it, Maddie!" London exclaimed, "He finally did it!"

"Who did what?" Maddie questioned, wondering why London was so excited.

"Mr. Investigator finally found Esteban!"

Maddie's heart literally stopped, "He did what?!"

"He found him!" London said, "Pack your bags! We're taking my private jet first thing tomorrow, Maddie! We're taking him home now. Don't worry, everything will work out."

"Oh my God…" Maddie whispered, as a tears of happiness sprung in her eyes, "Are you taking us there?"

"Yes." London confirmed, "Be ready, Maddie. I'm brining him home for you. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Maddie said, grateful that she had such a good friend, a beautiful daughter, and soon a husband by her side, "You did."

* * *

_So yeah. I figured I'd bring Sister Dominick in, since I'd like to make the whole atmosphere as close to the show as possible, and that helps when I use more characters. I hope I wrote her well enough. This chapter skipped time a lot, but I don't want to write a lot of useless stuff, so here we are. Next chapter should be them finding Esteban, so I hope you tune back for more. _

_And their child indeed was a girl. Practically all of you wanted her to have a girl, and that had been the plan all along, so it all fitted. And just picture a tiny baby, with looks like Esteban, but small hints of Maddie. I dunno why, but I have the picture clearly in my mind, lol. _

_And guys... I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated before! It's been so long! It feels like years, and I feel bad. School is just crazy these days, but I'm really trying to keep up. But this story is over in a few chapters anyway, so I'm gonna manage (:_

_I'm, once again, thanking you great readers for the reviews. They're totally awesome. _

_I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, everything belongs to Disney. _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**And There He Is**

Maddie looked out of the window, taking in the mountaintops and the skies. It was so weird. They were in London's yet, which was huge, and it still had a picture of London on the side, that hadn't changed. But she was really going to see Esteban again. When they landed, they had a small helicopter waiting for them, to take them to the little village where Esteban lived. They hadn't packed that much stuff, because they would be heading home again in no time. Maddie had just packed a lot for Miranda since she was only a child and needed it all.

She knew Esteban would be surprised to see her, and he would be even more surprised to learn that he had a daughter. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her, or that he hadn't found someone else. London kept reassuring her though, that Esteban loved her very much, and of course wouldn't find someone else so quickly. That helped Maddie's nerves a little, but she was still overly excited. She didn't know what to do with herself. If she should laugh, or cry or maybe even sleep.

London was, oddly enough, busy taking care of Miranda. She had the three months old in her arms, smiling down at her, while dangling a little toy in front of her face. Miranda seemed to enjoy it, she giggled, and reached her small arms out to grab the toy, but she was still too young to really play with it.

"You love your auntie London, don't you?" London smiled, using her 'baby' voice. It was really weird, how London had taken to the child, and was really grown-up and not at all brainless like she sometimes liked other people to believe. She was suddenly responsible and Maddie really loved that.

"We're almost there, right?" Maddie questioned, resting her head against the cold window. She was bursting. She couldn't wait. She was getting closer and closer to seeing him again, and just the thought of it gave her goosebumbs.

"We're almost there." The pilot told them, "Just about another half hour, and then only 45 minutes by helicopter."

Maddie let out a deep sigh a leaned back in her chair, "That's still too loooong!"

--

The helicopter landed a little outside the village they meant to believe that Esteban lived in. It was very small, and it all looked very poor. Not really poor, but definitely not as rich as Maddie's family, and she was always called poor. But there was probably a huge difference in that kind of stuff, because everything was very different.

London looked kinda disgusted by it all. This was so not her style. She was wearing stilettos, and Maddie was wearing sneakers. There was no doubt which footwear was smartest to wear right now. London handed Miranda to Maddie, who placed her in the baby carriage, while putting on her rucksack. She had no idea if it would be easy to find Esteban or not. Everybody spoke Spanish around here, so they had no idea how to communicate.

The three girls exchanged a few words with the pilot, and agreed that he should come back after them when London called him. It was easier instead of him waiting forever in a helicopter.

Then they started walking towards the little village. Esteban had told so many stories about it, and the revolution, but they hadn't exactly imagined it this way. It was okay though, 'cause it assured Maddie that at least Esteban had gotten food in that year he had been here.

She scoffed. A year? Had it really been that long? It really had, because she was around two months pregnant when he left, and Miranda was three months now. It was kinda scary to think about. She hoped Esteban hadn't changed too much. She loved the old him. She couldn't handle it if he had changed too much.

And the possibility of another woman still flew through her head, even though the others had assured her that Esteban wouldn't do that. But if he had been told he'd never come back, then what had the point been to keep himself faithful? She hated the thought of it. Esteban was a good looking guy, and here in his hometown, a lot of women had to notice that. Plus, when he left, he'd still believed that Maddie was back in love with Trevor. She really hoped he was over that fact, because she never gave Trevor a thought.

They entered the little village, stopping beneath a sign that said something in Spanish. Probably welcome or something. They felt really out of place. London in her fancy clothes, and Maddie with her blonde hair and pale skin. A woman stopped to look at them, and Maddie took the chance to ask her.

"Hi… excuse me?" Maddie said, approaching her, while holding on to Miranda's carriage with all her might, "Hi, do you speak English?"

"Very leeetle." The woman said, holding out two fingers to indicate just how little it was, "Speak Spanish."

"Oh…" Maddie face dropped, but then she got it together, thinking that maybe the woman would know Esteban's name, "Esteban Ramirez?"

"Ramirez!" the woman said, letting out a full belly laugh, while clutching her stomach. She shot Maddie a smile, and turned around to show her the way. She pointed up the main street, and then she started going on in Spanish about the ways to get to 'Ramirez'. Maddie had no idea if there were a lot of people named Ramirez, but she wouldn't find Esteban, if she didn't try.

After the woman left, Maddie and London went up the main street. Maddie had only caught like, half of the woman's directions, but it was better than nothing. People turned to look oddly at them, as they proceeded their trip, but they just ignored it. They didn't look unfriendly, they were just curious.

"Maddie?" London said, looking around them, "Do you really think we can find Esteban here?"

"I'm sure we can." Maddie said, determined to get her man back, "I'm sure. And you promised me, remember? I have to find Esteban, I just have to!"

"Esteban!?" a man questioned, moving onto the street to look at them, "You are looking for an Esteban? Esteban who?"

"Ramirez." Maddie said, shifting Miranda to her other arm. She was getting quite heavy, "You speak English, maybe you can help us."

"I will be happy too." The man said, extending his hand, "My name is Alberto, and you must be Maddie Fitzpatrick then."

"You know me?" Maddie questioned, surprise written across her face.

"Esteban has not been speaking of anything else, but you." Alberto said, "He talks about you all the time. He was sad to leave you, Maddie. He was heartbroken, I heard the story. Only Esteban's version of it, of course. But by your presence here, I assume you are not dating that Trevor guy." Alberto paused, as his eyes lingered on Miranda, "And who is this?"

"That is a surprise for Esteban." Maddie just said, "I really need to see him, and I'm going to take him home. Do you know where he is?"

"Home?" Alberto asked, "As in… Boston? He can go back?"

"Well, he has a child now." London chipped in, pointing her manicured nail at Miranda, who was sleeping for now.

"He will be thrilled." Alberto said, "Come with me, I will show you were he works." They followed after him, and he continued, "Esteban is my cousin."

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Alberto smiled, and stopped right there, "Here we are. The family house is far from here, but Esteban is still at work."

Maddie looked up at the building and saw the words 'Motel Tatiana' written over the entrance. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. That could only mean he worked as a bellhop still. It didn't look fancy though. It was an old, run-down motel, and Maddie could tell that guests were not something that occurred very often.

"Don't you think we better get in there so we can get out of here?" London asked, arching her well-shaped eyebrow, "Like, soon?"

"Here…" Maddie whispered, handing Miranda in the baby carriage to her best friend. She had just seen a familiar face rush past the door, and now she couldn't wait. "I'll be right back, London."

London and Alberto didn't say anything, so Maddie took a step up the stairs, her legs almost as jelly. She was really nervous now, and she could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach like never before. She pushed the old door open and it actually cringed a little on the hinges. She stepped inside, and saw that only a few people were there. There was a man behind the check-in desk, and a couple of guys running around it the (though Maddie would hardly call it that) lobby.

She looked around, hoping to see Esteban's face. She was so sure it had been him running right past the door, when she was standing outside. Her heart literally stopped in her throat, when she saw the back of a head, that could only be Esteban's. She could recognize that anywhere, she was sure it was him.

She took a step closer, wondering if she should shout out his name or poke him on the shoulder. He would be surprised no matter what. Her eyes caught the girl's, who was talking to Esteban, eyes and the girl seemed very surprised. She then said something back to Esteban in Spanish, that Maddie could not understand, and Esteban turned around, an expectant smile on his face.

Maddie stopped dead in her tracks, as her eyes locked with Esteban's, and he seemed to be frozen too. It only took Maddie a minute to recover, because then she rushed across the lobby and Esteban caught her in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her.

_So, he's not too mad, _Maddie said to herself, smiling as she took in his scent, _hopefully he has forgotten everything about Trevor. _

Maddie could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks now, while she buried her head in the crook of Esteban's neck, sobbing, "I've missed you so much…" she told him, her voice small as a child's, "I've missed you so, so much."

"I have missed you too, Maddie." Esteban said, breaking their hug, while thinking, _How come she is here now? Does she not love Trevor? Does she love me?, _"What are you doing here, Maddie?"

"I came to get you!" Maddie said, wiping away her tears.

"But what about Trevor?" Esteban asked, his hands resting gently on her small waist, "Were you not going to get back together with him?"

"I've told you, Esteban!" Maddie said, raising her voice slightly, "I don't love Trevor! I don't even know him! I love you… It was _just _a lunch, and it was a _year_ ago!"

"I am sorry…" Esteban whispered, a bit taken aback by Maddie's sudden rage, "I was just worried that I would lose you to someone better."

"No one's better than you, Esteban…" Maddie said, her eyes getting small, as they were shining with love. She reached her hand out and brushed her fingers slowly across his cheek, "I love you. You're the one."

"I am the one?" Esteban chuckled, a smile appearing on his face.

"The one and only…"

"How did you come?" Esteban then questioned, glad that they had worked the Trevor-issue out, because he didn't want to think more about it, "How did you get the money to fly here?"

Maddie got a smile on her face too, even brighter than before, "London brought me in her plane, I needed to see you. And you can come home, Esteban! Everything is settled, you're free to go with me!"

"Really?" Esteban asked, and as she just nodded, he pulled her in for another hug, lifting her off the ground, "I cannot believe this, Maddie! How have you managed to do this? There were no loop holes, that woman told me so!"

"I know, I know!" Maddie said, pulling away again, "But it's important, and please don't get mad. London is right outside, and you need to come with us. You can quit right now, and then when can leave!"

"Oh, I am so delighted, Maddie." Esteban said, taking her hand into his. He then turned to look at the man behind the check-in desk, "I am leaving, grand cousin, I am going back to Boston!" he then smiled at Maddie, and leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her lips, "I have missed doing that too."

Maddie smiled in return and squeezed his hand tighter, leading him through the 'lobby' and outside. She stopped on the steps, and looked down at London, who was still carrying Miranda, and apparently Alberto had left. "Please don't freak out, Esteban." She told him, and then she let go of his hand, and took the last steps down to London, where she got her daughter out of the carriage, and turned to her husband, holding on tightly to Miranda.

Esteban had just stared in wonderment at Maddie, while she did her stuff, and now that she stood before him, a happy, yet worried smile on her face, with a child in her arms, he looked more puzzled than usual, he knew that.

"Esteban…" Maddie said, "This is… our daughter. Her name is Miranda."

Esteban stared at the girl in Maddie's arms. The baby was so like him, he couldn't deny that. She had brown hair and brown eyes. A nose just like his, and she was looking up at him, curiosity written all over her childish face. He couldn't say anything, he could just stare at the woman he loved, and the baby in her arms. He didn't know how to react, it was simply too surreal.

"Esteban, please say something?" Maddie begged, shifting the weight of her daughter to her other side.

Esteban took a step forward and gently lifted his daughter out of Maddie's arms. The child didn't say anything, she just kept looking at him, and he looked at her.

"What do you say, Esteban?" Maddie asked, "I didn't sign the divorce papers. If you want to, you can come back with us now, and we can live our life together."

Esteban turned to look at her, love covering his features, "But of course, Maddie. I will be with you. I will come with you back, I love you."

Maddie then smiled and stepped towards her husband and daughter, while London got out her cell phone, calling for the helicopter.

* * *

_Yeah, this chapter was not my best work at all. Since I don't speak much Spanish (I'm only on my first year, in 'high school'), I couldn't write what the village people said. I have no idea what it looks like where Esteban lives, so I can only write a blurry picture, and you guys have to use your imagination. I'm sorry if anything is incorrect. I'm not trying to offend anyone. _

_I'm glad you all liked Miranda. I got like five reviews saying that Miranda was the perfect name for the baby, I'm so happy you agreed with me. Miranda seemed like the perfect name, though Catie wanted me to name her… uhm, Catie, lol. _

_And reviews are always great, it keeps me writing, and I will need it for the last chapter, don't you think? _

_I do not own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, by the way. _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Finally Home**

"I still cannot believe I have a daughter." Esteban said, looking down at the beautiful creation in his arms. At first look at her, she looked exactly like him, but now when he looked closer, she had a lot of Maddie in her, he could tell.

"I'm sorry you didn't know." Maddie replied, gazing lovingly at him, as she leaned back in the airplane, resting her head. London was sitting with the pilot, giving them some time alone. They still had a long time until they could land in New York. "I would have told you, but there just wasn't a way."

"I am sorry I was not there with you." Esteban continued, this time looking at her, "I feel so bad about it. I should have helped you when you were pregnant, and I should have held your hand while you had the baby. How have you survived? Did you get food, what about all the stuff for the baby?"

"Don't worry, Esteban." Maddie assured him, "London helped me pay for everything I needed, and all the guys were there for me. I managed to get through. Mr. Moseby told me your job will be waiting for you when you go back."

"That is good, Maddie," Esteban smiled, though he still looked a bit sad, "But I still feel like a bad husband."

"Oh…" Maddie said, sighing loudly. There was one thing she'd been dieing to ask him since they met again. But she was kinda nervous about it too. She didn't know how he felt about it all, "Husband?"

"Well, I am your husband, Maddie." Esteban said, confusion written across his face.

"I know, but you signed the divorce papers." Maddie said, raising one eyebrow, "You signed them and I got them. It's one thing that _I_ didn't sign them, otherwise we wouldn't have been together now, but why? Why did you sign them, Esteban? Don't you love me?"

"I love you, Maddie." Esteban assured her, "Do not doubt that. I signed the papers because they forced me. They said I had to, that we could not stay married. So I signed them. I did not do it because I do not love you."

"Oh…" Maddie said, a smile coming to her face again, "That's good. Because I was really sad when I got the papers."

"I am sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Maddie told him, "I love you, Esteban."

"I love you too, Maddie." Esteban smiled, "It is all gonna work out now, do you not think?"

"I know it will." Maddie promised him, "You're home now, what can go wrong?"

Esteban smiled and looked down at Miranda again. He already loved her so much. When he thought about it all now, it seemed perfect. Him, Maddie and Miranda could be the perfect little family now. They were in love, and he was back in Boston. He had a job at the Tipton, and next year…

"Maddie?" he said, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes, Esteban?" Maddie giggled. He had a really serious expression on his face, and she really loved that, though it made him look kinda funny.

"Next year, I can work at the Tipton, and you have to go to law school." Esteban told her, shifting Miranda onto his other arm, since she was starting to weigh a lot. It got heavy.

Maddie looked confused, so she cocked an eyebrow, and bit her lip, "Now, why do you say that?"

"Because you will make a great lawyer." Esteban said, nodding his head up and down, "You are so talented, and just because you have a baby and are married, you should not ruin your career. If you become a lawyer, we will be more happy. You will be more happy, and when you are finished, we can always have more kids."

"Esteban…" Maddie said, reaching her hand out to stroke his cheek, "That's not true. I wouldn't be more happy just because of law school. I can't possibly be happier than I am now. I love my life now that you're back. But I agree with you. Law school is a great idea. We will have more money to live for if I do make it. And yes, another baby someday sounds great too."

Esteban smiled, but just then the plane fell a few feet, and Miranda woke up, feeling the rush in the pit of her stomach. She opened her big brown eyes and looked around for a second, before breaking into a huge squeal, and then she cried. Esteban was shocked for a second, since he hadn't actually been there before when she cried, but he quickly got to his senses, and started to move his arm, calming the little child.

"Should I take her for awhile?" Maddie asked him, worried that he might find it a bit too much.

"No, no." Esteban quickly brushed her off, "I can take care of it. I am her farther."

Maddie smiled, and leaned back in her plane seat, looking at Esteban, admiring the delicately way he handled their daughter. It was so nice to see them together. There was a time when she had seriously doubted it would ever happen. She had feared it wouldn't, but luckily enough: there she sat. Having just picked him up, and all thanks to London.

Her life really couldn't get any better.

--

"I'll warn you right now…" Maddie whispered, as she struggled to open the apartment door, with a sleeping Miranda in her arms, "We've made a few changes in your apartment, to make it more… Miranda friendly, if you know what I mean."

"That is alright, Maddie." Esteban smiled, softly pushing her hand away from the key, unlocking the door himself, since she had so much trouble, "Of course you could not live in the mess I had when I lived here."

Maddie shot him a soft smile, as he pushed the door open, and went inside, Maddie's luggage in his hands, and a curious look in his amazing brown eyes. She followed right after, closing the door by a push of her foot. He was already in the living room, so she followed, and found him staring in awe at everything that had changed. The living room was also the room with most changes.

He made his way over to the corner with all Miranda's stuff, and let the luggage be in the middle of the floor. He curiously brushed his hands across the changing table, and picked up a little toy bear, with Miranda's name written across the stomach of it. It was a gift from Carey, after Maddie told her she was the Godmother.

He looked at the name, written in pink, and turned to look at Maddie, "Is her name really Miranda London Ramirez?"

"Well, sure…" Maddie said, looking at him, not understanding why he asked that, "What else should it be?"

"Miranda London Fitzpatrick." Esteban just replied, looking in wonderment at the name on the teddy's tummy.

Maddie chuckled slightly, "But my name is Ramirez. She's a Ramirez, Esteban. She's not a Fitzpatrick. She's mine and yours. We're married, you know."

Esteban nodded and turned to look at all the baby toys scattered around the floor in the apartment, and Maddie carefully slid a sleeping Miranda into her cot, tugging the covers around her. She hoped she'd sleep through the night. She was getting better at sleeping longer now, so maybe if they were lucky, they'd get a couple of hours for themselves. She had missed Esteban so much, she desperately needed his touch.

Esteban came up right behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at his daughter. He couldn't understand all this that was going on, but all he knew was that he was feeling so happy. Happier than he had ever been. He felt so good now. Everything was real. And he had his Maddie back, and a daughter, and a cool apartment… and _Maddie_.

He placed a soft kiss on her neck, and she let out a deep sigh, being reminded of the day of London's birthday party, where they had first gotten together. It had all started with her golden dress, which needed to be zipped.

She turned around in his arms, and wrapped her small, soft hands around his neck, pulling his head down for a deep kiss. He kissed her back immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist tighter, making sure she stayed right there in his arms. He needed her so bad. It had been more than a year.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, smiling that goofy smile of his, that he knew made Maddie all weak in the knees, "Can Miranda sleep here all by herself?" he whispered, his voice teasingly.

"She's perfectly fine." Maddie told him, breathing hard after their make-out session, "…did you have something in mind?"

He grinned again, even more goofily than before, "Yes, I really did. It has been a year Maddie, how do you feel yourself?"

"Probably the same way as you do…" Maddie said, her breath teasing his upper lip, "Take me to the bedroom?"

"Oh, I will." Esteban chuckled, and then he scooped her thin frame into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he went.

--

Maddie let out a deep breath, as Miranda started to cry in the living room. She yawned slightly, and checked the clock on the table beside her. It read 7:30am, which meant they had to get up anyway. She'd been up at 5am this night, the last time, but she'd managed to sleep great.

That was probably because she had Esteban beside her. It made her feel safe, and having his arms wrapped around her, made her relax, and she was able to sleep. His naked body had been pressed against her naked body, and she'd never slept better, knowing that her daughter was in the next room, and that her husband was right there with her.

They still had some stuff they needed to take care of, but all in all, everything was good.

She stepped out of bed, and put on her bathrobe, goosebumps rising on her body, because of the cold floor. She glanced at Esteban quickly, who had started to move around, apparently missing his sleeping buddy. She giggled slightly, and hurried into the living room, picking the crying Miranda out of her cot.

"Hey baby girl…" she whispered, cradling her in her arms, "Are you hungry now? Are you? You wanna go have some breakfast? I understand that… Let's go into the bedroom, so we can wake daddy up as well, don't you think?"

Miranda just kept on crying, even though she seemed to be getting calmer, by the heat from her mommy. Maddie hurried into the bedroom, wanting to get back in the warm bed. The minute she got in there, Miranda's cries woke Esteban up, and he groggily asked her what time it was.

"7:30." Maddie said, moving her legs beneath the comforter, as she still tried to soothe Miranda. She knew what she wanted though, she was hungry. Maddie then slowly opened her bathrobe, and Miranda (being the smart girl she was) got quiet. She knew exactly where her food was coming from, and right now, she really needed it.

Maddie watched her daughter for a second, as Miranda's little mouth sucked with eager on her breast. She giggled slightly, and lifted her head, her eyes meeting Esteban's curious stare.

"Does it not hurt?" he questioned, now looking down at his daughter's eager mouth, as it sucked away on his wife's breast, "Does it hurt when she sucks on your breast?"

Maddie giggled, "No, not really." She said, stroking Miranda's head softly, "After all, she's not really the first one to do that. You should know that perfectly well by now."

Esteban chuckled awkwardly, and blushed a deep red, "You want me to go make breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"No…" Maddie quickly said, before he was able to get out of bed, "No Esteban, let's just sit here for awhile, okay? And be a family."

"Okay." Esteban replied, scooting a bit closer to her, so he was sitting right up against her body, able to reach his daughter's head as well, "We are being a family."

Maddie turned to look at him, love shining through her eyes, "We _are_ a family."

* * *

_I had no idea how to really end this story, so I decided to do it here. It was sorta what the whole fic was about, them working things out, and being a family, so maybe it fitted. Did it? Aaah, I dunno, maybe it didn't, but that's the end, although. I was thinking about en epilogue earlier on, in the beginning of this fic, but then I decided against it. I think it'd make it more unbelievable than it already is. So this is the end, guys. Sad, I know. I enjoyed writing this. _

_I really hoped you all enjoyed this fic, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. No matter if it was just once, or for every chapter, I appreciate that you took the time. I wanna thank __ascii27__, because she was the one who came up with this idea, and I'm happy that she let me write the story. If you want to read some of her work though, you ought to read her High School Musical fic 'Unlove You'. It is simply amazing, and one of the best Troypay fics out here. She's an amazing writer. _

_And then lastly, I have a shout-out: since I really enjoyed writing this story, (and I mean, really, really, really, really, (I could go on forever) enjoyed writing this story), I would like to write another Estie story. But the thing is… I have like no ideas for EstebanxMaddie fics, so if some of you have an idea, and doesn't want to write it, please do tell me. I could always fix something together myself, but I'll probably only be one-shots, and it's much more fun to write a full length story. And I'm really gonna miss writing them if I don't get another idea. So, it's just if you have an idea, and want it written, I can pretty much tell you, I'd do it (unless the idea is too much for me, but we'll see). So yeah, that was my shout-out. Long, much? _

_And oh, I almost forgot: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. It's sad, isn't it? _


End file.
